The Ninth Division Child
by CaptainKomaCute
Summary: The Ninth Division gets a new captain... and he's... kinda... short... (Would be helpful to read Soul Reaper Puppy first). Special thanks to Ven Bracken on this one
1. Chapter 1

Alright, everyone, here's a new story for everyone. Special thanks to on this one. Don't know how this one's going to go, but I'm confident that this one will go far and be very enjoyable. Read and review if you have the time. Let us hear your thoughts and opinions.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One—Captain Narukami<span>

The days seemed to drag on into eternity.

Sajin Komamura sighed as he looked out of the window behind his desk. It truly was a beautiful day, with the sound of birdsong and the gentle heat that complimented the lazy breeze. And yet, it just seemed to go on forever. Komamura wasn't sure why, but the calmness that had settled over the Seireitei had become slightly irritating. Perhaps he just wanted something new, something interesting, to break the endless boredom.

He sighed as he returned to his paperwork. That was one thing that never changed; paperwork. Even that seemed to have become more monotone, the words and sentences blending together into an almost unreadable mess of ink. He was forcing himself to stay on task now, but the boredom was starting to get to him. He sighed deeply; he wanted to take a nice, leisurely walk through the Seireitei. Anything to get himself moving, to keep himself from stagnating as much as the world around him.

He stood up and made his way from the barracks in which he lived and the Division which he commanded. Right now, he just wanted to calm down, to enjoy the beautiful day that had been presented to them. Truly, such delights were part of life's simple pleasures and he liked the stroll...

Until the messenger found him. The messenger, a Soul Reaper he did not recognize, ran up to him and gave a bow before holding out a piece of paper. Komamura took the paper, but did not read it.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'm a Soul Reaper from the First Division under Captain-Commander Yamamoto," the Soul Reaper explained. "An urgent captain's meeting as been ordered and Captain Yamamoto requests all captains to attend immediately."

"What's the purpose of this meeting?" Komamura asked, reading the paper for the first time. Hastily scrawled and sloppily written, the paper was scarcely legible.

"To welcome the new captain of the Ninth, sir."

* * *

><p><em>New captain of the Ninth<em>.

Somehow, that phrase rang awkwardly to Komamura. He had long since gotten over Kaname Tosen's betrayal, yet it seemed strange to think of someone else taking Tosen's old post as captain of the Ninth Division, even after Kensei Muguruma had been put in Tosen's place. During his walk to the First Division barracks, Komamura found his thoughts drifting. Who was this newcomer? How did he become captain? Recommendations? Battle? The test?

Did it matter? The newcomer had, apparently, qualified to be a captain.

When he entered the meeting room, a familiar sight greeted him: a bald, old man (Captain Yamamoto) seated in a large chair at the front of the room with two rows of people standing on either side of him. Captain Komamura took his place and waited calmly for the meeting to commence. He was not the first one there, but he was not the last. Captains Kyoraku and Zaraki entered in at nearly the same time, discussing something that Komamura did not care to overhear. Then came Captain Ukitake right behind them, who seemed to not be ignoring or leading the others' conversation.

When they took their places, Captain Yamamoto cleared his throat for silence that came almost instinctively. Every captain had been conditioned to fall silent when Yamamoto was about to speak.

"As you all know, Captain Kensei Muguruma has recently been promoted to the Soul King's Royal Guard, leaving his post as captain in the Gotei 13 vacant," Yamamoto explained unnecessarily. Yes, they did all know. They had even watched Kensei leave. "So, to fill this void in our ranks, I have selected a candidate for captain with remarkable skill. Enter!"

The doors to the meeting room swung inward and... a child sauntered in nervously, with sleek black hair and eyes the color of obsidian. For a moment, Komamura was taken aback. Surely this _child_ wasn't the captain candidate... Then he looked at the captain of the Tenth Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya. This newcomer seemed to be only slightly older than Hitsugaya, yet he was still remarkably young.

_Another prodigy?_ Komamura wondered to himself.

"Captains of the Gotei 13, please welcome our new Ninth Division captain, Jin Narukami," Yamamoto called.

Awkward clapping filled the room as Jin Narukami fiddled nervously with his thumbs. The boy-captain, clearly lacking in confidence, seemed unsure of what to say or do. He was silent for a second before he gave a small bow. "Th-thank you, everyone. I... I promise to do my best."

"If you're truly going to be worthy of the rank of captain, then you must show a calmness in your body and soul," said Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the Sixth Division in his usual, detached manner. "Why are you so nervous? It's pathetic."

"Now, now, Byakuya," Captain Ukitake of the Thirteenth remarked. "Let's welcome Jin with friendliness and support, not coldness. It isn't easy to be promoted to captain. It's a very overwhelming position."

"Hey," Zaraki called, "can you fight, kid?"

"M-me?" Jin muttered, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you," Zaraki snapped. "Are you strong?"

"Zaraki," Byakuya started. "Now is not the time nor the place for your brutish stupidity."

"What'd you say?"

"I don't think I need to repeat myself to you."

"You want me to cut you up next?"

"I don't think you have the skill to—"

"ENOUGH!" Captain Yamamoto called out and everyone focused on the frail-looking old man. "There is not time for your pathetic, childish squabbles. Captain Narukami, there is work to be done. You must become acclimated to your new position and begin your work as captain of the Ninth Division. As of right now, this meeting is adjourned."

One-by-one, the Gotei captains filed out of the room. Only two remained behind: Captain Narukami, who was so surprised by his new rank that he was shaking with an odd mixture of fear and excitement, and Captain Komamura, who had become so wrapped in his own thoughts that he did not notice the end of the meeting had come. After a few seconds, they became aware of each other and Komamura gave a small, curt nod that Narukami returned with an uneasy chuckle.

"Congratulations on becoming the new captain of the Ninth," Komamura told him.

"Thank you, Captain Komamura," Narukami replied. "It's an honor to be a captain."

Komamura nodded again and started out of the room. He reached the door when he heard something behind him. It sounded like someone was stuttering. He looked back and Narukami's lips were moving, but he seemed to be fumbling with what words he wanted to say.

"Yes, Captain Narukami?" Komamura questioned. "Is there something you wish to ask me?"

"Um, yes, sir," Narukami began, but Komamura quickly spoke.

"You do not need to call me 'sir' anymore," Komamura told him. "We are equals now, Captain Narukami."

"Right," Narukami replied, making a mental note to break himself of that habit. "But I was just wondering... what's the best way to run a Division?"

Komamura considered the question for a few seconds before speaking. "I cannot answer that. Each captain has his or her own managerial style. Some prefer to lead by power, others by compassion, and others by intellect. You must find your own way of leading your subordinates."

Narukami nodded. "How do you do it?"

"I earn my subordinates respect," Komamura replied. "There is no better way of earning their loyalty." Having said such, Komamura walked out of the meeting room, leaving Narukami behind. Narukami stood there briefly, thinking to himself.

"Respect and loyalty," he said to himself before he, too, started on his way out.

Halfway to his Division's barracks, Komamura stopped and thought back to the meeting and the question the new captain had asked. He had a feeling that he could expect a few visits and more questions from Jin Narukami.

* * *

><p>Okay, guys, here's Chapter 1 of the new story. Enjoy and review if you have time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, everybody, sorry it took so long, but here's Chapter 2 of the story, The Ninth Division Child, once more with special thanks to . By the way, if you haven't read "Soul Reaper Puppy" then this will be difficult to understand.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2—The Puppy and Child<span>

Komamura yawned as he woke, and the sound carried throughout his room and into the hallway... Maybe even throughout the barracks. He scratched his ears slightly as he got up and began to dress. No sooner had he finished dressing did someone knock on the door to his quarters. He pulled on his haori and cleared his throat.

"Enter!"

The door opened and his son, Koji, entered, looking slightly tired. He waved at his father before quickly hiding his hand behind his back.

"Good morning, Father," Koji greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, Koji, I didn't know you'd come back," Komamura said, stifling another roaring-yawn. "How was the mission? Everything go okay?"

"Y-yes," Koji replied. "I just got in." He punctuated his sentence with a nervous chuckle.

Komamura raised an eyebrow as he started to walk out of the room, Koji close behind. They made their way to Komamura's office. Once inside, Komamura took his usual seat behind his desk, and Koji made his way over to the chair which rested against the wall. Just as he grasped it, he winced and suppressed a yelp before looking behind him at Komamura, who was watching him carefully. Once more, he laughed it off with a nervous chuckle.

"How'd the mission go?" Komamura repeated.

"Just fine. Without a hitch!"

"So, what're you hiding?"

Koji yipped before saying, "Nothing."

"Show me your hand."

Koji carefully held up his left hand.

"The other one!"

With a defeated sigh, Koji held up his right hand and waited for Komamura to make a remark about the slightly bloody bandage that was wrapped around it. They were silent for a few seconds.

"So?" Komamura began.

"So, what?" Koji asked.

"Are you really going to make me ask?"  
>"Ask what?"<p>

"What happened to your hand? How did you injure it?" Komamura demanded. "You were just supposed to exterminate a few low-class Hollows. They weren't even Menos-level! It should've been an easy task with your skills, your Bankai."

"Well, it was kind of a surprise."

"An ambush?"

"Well, not exactly."

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED?" Komamura demanded and Koji winced.

"I dropped my sword," he said finally. "I was trying to show the others that I was a great Soul Reaper, so I tried some sword tricks, but I kind of..." He gave another sheepish chuckle as he held up his hand. "It just kind of happened. I'd done that trick so many times before, I just thought I could do it again. It was just twirling it on my finger."

"Koji, I shouldn't have to tell you—a Third Seat—that you shouldn't be playing when you're on an assignment, small or otherwise," Komamura chided and Koji looked at his feet; they'd suddenly become easier to look at.

"I know, but—"

"You're a skilled Soul Reaper and one day, you could become a captain, but not if you keep playing around like a child," Komamura said. He shook his head. "No, I can't say that. A child was just made a captain."

"Really? Somebody replaced Captain Muguruma?"

"Yes, they did. Jin Narukami," Komamura replied, thinking carefully. "Can't rightfully say I know much about him. He's interesting, and I don't think he's much older than Captain Hitsugaya."

"I wonder what he's like," Koji muttered, glad to have the subject away from his injury.

"You can find out yourself," Komamura noted, pointing at the door. "ENTER!"

The door opened and a black-haired boy in a captain's haori walked in. "Good morning, Captain Komamura," Jin Narukami noted. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, not really," Komamura said. Then, to Koji, he said, "We'll discuss _that_ later."

"Yes, sir," Koji murmured dejectedly.

"Is there something you needed, Captain Narukami?" Komamura questioned.

"Just wanted some advice from a veteran captain," Jin replied. "Hope it's not too much trouble, I just wanted to know more about your leadership style. I've asked a lot of captains, but they all say different things."

"That's because everyone leads differently," Koji said before he could stop himself and Jin looked at him in surprise. "My father likes to earn people's loyalty and respect. He's a very calm captain with a lot of talent and pride and everyone in the Seventh takes pride in their captain."

"Koji..." Komamura began, but Jin spoke quickly.

"Really? Captain Komamura's your father? What's it like being in the Seventh? How would you describe it?"

Slightly taken aback by the sudden barrage of questions, Koji was momentarily at a loss for words. He looked to his father for some kind of support, but his father simply said, "Answer him."

"Well, I think it's great. I like working with my father," Koji said quickly. "He's a really fun captain and a really cool parent."

"Is he like Captain Kyoraku?"

"No," Koji answered. "He doesn't really like to drink and he's not exactly the most sociable, but the men can come to him and talk to him almost anytime. He's always there for his subordinates, no matter what happens and he's very _forgiving_."

Komamura growled lowly, just loud enough for Koji to hear, but quiet enough for it to be inaudible to Jin.

"Wow," Jin mused. "I've got a long way to go." He thought carefully. "Well, thank you for the information," he said to Koji. Then, to Komamura, he said, "Thank you for your time."

"Are you going to another Division?"

"Yes. I haven't talked to Captain Zaraki yet, so I figured—"

"Go with him, Koji," Komamura ordered. "Make sure he doesn't come back _injured_ because of something _stupid_."

Koji winced again. Flattery had not distracted his father when it came to the foolishness of twirling a sword on the battlefield.

* * *

><p>"So, are you really Captain Komamura's son?" Jin asked as they walked towards the Eleventh Division.<p>

"Well, yeah," Koji replied. "He adopted me after a mission to the World of the Living. Not sure exactly how it happened, but it did and now I'm little Koji Komamura, although my first last name was Shimizu."

"Which one do you go by."

"Either one. So, Captain Narukami, how long have you been captain."

"A day, and I'm already a nervous wreck," Jin sighed.

"I was like that when I joined the Seventh. It'll get better," Koji assured him. "Trust me, Captain Narukami, it'll get easier once you get used to the new position. Besides, you're pretty young to be a captain. Prodigies like you learn quickly, don't they."

"Prodigy? Not really. Just lucky."

"Luck isn't enough to be come a captain, sir," Koji said. "I'm sure you're going to go far, Captain—"

"Call me 'Jin'. I don't like titles."

"Okay..." Koji said awkwardly. He had never called a captain by his or her first name before.

They turned a corner together, but then they heard a surprisingly strange laugh. They looked up at the wall on their left, and they saw someone; a figure darkened by the sun behind it, but it was recognizable, especially with the sword in his hand.

"YOU! SHRIMPY CAPTAIN!" It was the rough voice of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"M-me?" Jin squeaked.

"Yeah, you! How strong are you?"

"I think I'm strong," Jin answered. He tugged at his haori. "I made captain after all, you know."

"Fight me!"

Koji started to back away slightly. "Captain Jin, this sounds like a bad idea," Koji warned. "Captain Zaraki is a bit... eccentric."

"I'll fight on one condition! You answer a question for me!" Jin called.

Zaraki seemed taken by surprise, but smiled nonetheless. "Whatever!"

"How do you lead your division?"

"WITH POWER! I'M THE STRONGEST, SO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! THAT'S WHY I'M CAPTAIN!"

Kenpachi Zaraki charged downward, sword drawn with intent to kill...

* * *

><p>Here's the next chapter, let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long, but I've been swamped by schoolwork on my first week back. I hate snobby college professors.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took so long, guys. With school starting up again and my teachers giving more and more homework, I'm running out of breathing room. BUT! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3—Strength and Loyalty<span>

Captain Zaraki slashed and Koji hurriedly ducked out of the way. A loud clang told him that Jin had withdrawn his own zanpakuto, blocking Zaraki's slashed with remarkable ease. Zaraki brought his sword back and slashed again, horizontally this time. Rather than block it, Jin did something odd. He hopped up, landing gently (almost inaudibly) on Zaraki's blade.

"This isn't fair," Jin whined. "You're twice my size."

"Size doesn't matter in a fight," Zaraki replied, pulling his sword back again and swinging once more. That look on his face... he seemed like a wild animal. Jin seemed content to simply dodge the strikes rather than attack on his own. He used his zanpakuto mostly in defense, never attacking.

"Hado 1: Sho."

Zaraki did not expect that. An invisible force pushed him back slightly, and Jin backed away, looking confused.

"Why are we fighting? I don't want to fight you," Jin said.

"I want to see if you're strong," Zaraki answered. "Don't need a reason to enjoy a good fight!"

He charged again and Jin ducked underneath his sword, skipping backwards without taking his eyes off the brutish captain. A cut appeared over his nose, extending just beneath his left eye. His demeanor changed almost instantly. He was scowling.

"What'll happen if I don't fight?"

"Then I'll kill ya," Zaraki said simply. "Cowards shouldn't be captain anyway."

Jin said. "I really don't like meaningless fights, but you're really not leaving me much choice. Force is the only thing a beast like you understands, isn't it?" He held his sword up to his wrist and breathed deeply. "Take to the sky, Izanagi."

The sword glowed with a greenish light, transforming, shifting... shrinking, until the glow had vanished... The sword had transformed into a gauntlet, covered his right arm up to his elbow with black metal. Wing-like protrusions extended from where his wrist was and a golden, beak-like blade covered his hand on the top and bottom.

Koji stared in amazement. That pressure... There was no doubt that this kid (could he really be called a "kid" anymore) deserved to be a captain.

"First strike," Jin murmured, his voice barely audible. He held his hand forward, using his left arm to hold himself steady. "Royal crow blast!"

From the two tips of the beak, two spheres of green light formed... and fired. The orbs, different, merged in flight and Zaraki brought his sword up to defend himself. The spheres exploded on contact, rupturing in bursts of light and smoke. Zaraki slashed through the smoke, dirtied and surprised, but otherwise unharmed.

"Wow," Zaraki said. "That's some power for a kid."

"Royal crow blast!"

Another pair of orbs fired just as Zaraki began to run forward. Zaraki jumped over them, airborne like a hawk, before coming down. He slashed, but Jin blocked the blow with Izanagi's gauntlet. He pushed back and Zaraki stumbled, laughing.

"There! See! You can fight! Make me glad I challenged you, kid!"

Jin stood up straight and pointed his zanpakuto's blade directly at Zaraki. The blade glowed.

"Second strike, Crow Barrage!"

Ten orbs of light came out from the zanpakuto. They floated around Jin, who was grinning widely. The orbs started to transform and darken, until they took the form of black-feathered birds... Crows...

"Attack!" Jin ordered.

The birds charged forward and Zaraki's surprise had vanished almost instantly. He slashed at the first bird... and was blasted backward as the bird exploded.

"Flying explosives, huh?" Zaraki mused. "Nice trick, but it won't beat me."

The rest of the birds continued to fly forward, but Zaraki had learned his lesson. He did not attack the birds. He dodged them at the last moment, letting them explode without hurting himself. When the final crow had exploded, Zaraki ran forward, ready to kill now.

"Third strike! Wild crow dance!"

Jin had been prepared. His zanpakuto seemed to get a mind of its own. It glowed with green light and almost seemed to drag him forward, slashing with the beak-like blade at Zaraki. Once, twice, four times, each movement getting faster, getting stronger. But Zaraki seemed to be ready for each strike, blocking them.

Then there was an explosion.

Koji watched carefully. It had taken all of his concentration to try see all of the strikes and had he not been focusing so hard, he would have missed it completely. At the end of the series of strikes, Jin's zanpakuto had released an orb, not unlike his Royal crow blast. Zaraki had not been ready for that and it blew him backward ripping and his clothes. Zaraki pulled the tatters off him, grinning madly.

"Come on! That's not all you got, is it, kid?! Show me what I want to see! Show me your Bankai!"

"No," Jin replied. "No, I don't want to fight you." His zanpakuto glowed and started to transform again. For a brief moment, Koji thought he would get to see Jin's Bankai, but his hopes were dashed as the sword returned to its sealed state. Jin sheathed Izanagi, looking sad. "There's no reason for us to fight each other. We're comrades, not enemies."

"Who needs a reason for a good fight? Look, you ain't even cut me! Why don't you come at me seriously?"

"No," Jin said. "I've got more important things to do than indulge a wild animal like you."

Jin's reply was either ignored or hated extremely; Zaraki charged again, but Jin had started to walk away, having already turned his back. Zaraki brought his sword up and slashed... but a crystal had appeared before him, stabbing him through his arm. Zaraki seemed amazed until his eyes found Koji, whose zanpakuto was drawn and released, the blade pointed directly where the crystal had formed.

"Hey! You! Don't get in my fight or I'll kill you," Zaraki growled. He pulled his hand free of the crystal which broke just as easily as glass. "This is between me and the munchkin."

"Koji, don't get involved," Jin ordered. "I don't need you to protect me."

Someone cleared their throat. They all looked at the shadowy image that had approached; Captain Komamuara had arrived, accompanied by a lieutenant: Tetsuzaemon Iba, who was his right-hand man.

"Captain Zaraki, are you threatening my son?" Komamura asked.

"Yeah, so what? What're you going to do about it, mutt?" he challenged, his vulgar tones sounding as if he was inviting Komamura to join the fight which had already concluded. "I'm still waiting for that rematch from before; you ran off before I could beat you."

"I do not engage in pointless battles," Komamura replied, moving past Zaraki with the two lieutenants beside him. Zaraki looked angry but said nothing more as he sheathed his sword. He spat on the ground and turned his back.

"I still expect to finish that fight, Kid-Captain," Zaraki snarled. "Come find me whenever you're ready. I want to fight you at your best."

He trudged off, leaving a sense of awkwardness in the air until Komamura spoke once more.

"Did you just attack a captain?" he asked Koji, who chortled in embarrassment. He just couldn't seem to win today.

"Well, I was trying to be helpful, just to defend my friend," Koji answered. "I wasn't thinking."

"No, you clearly weren't," Komamura sighed. "What'll I do with you?" He shook his head and turned to Jin. "Are you alright, Captain Narukami?"

"Yes, just fine," Jin answered, "although slightly confused. Is Captain Zaraki always like this?" Jin tapped at the cut on his nose; the bleeding had lessened considerably, almost stopping.

"Unfortunately," Komamura said. "He's a wild beast."

"It's okay," Jin remarked. "He answered my question, actually."

"Which question is that?"

"I don't want to be like him," Jin said. "I want to be someone that people respect, not someone that people are afraid of." He smiled up at Komamura. "I think, out of all the captains, you seem to have the most reliable leadership style."

"That's just a matter of opinion," Komamura replied. "You must find your niche just as I did. I learn as I go; I'm still learning. Everybody must find their own way of leading."

"I see," Jin muttered. He continued to smile. "Thank you, Captain Komamura." He thought for a minute. "I should probably return to my Division, huh? I've been all day. I bet there's mountains of work for me to do when I get back."

"I'm sure you can handle the workload," Komamura said. "Otherwise, you would not have been promoted. If you can't, then find yourself a helper." Komamura put his hand on Koji's shoulder. "Someone who can assist you in your work."

"Like Lieutenant Hisagi," Koji suggested.

"Yes. I think you're right," Jin said. He gave a small bow. "I must go. I look forward to seeing you two again."

"Have a good day, Captain Narukami," Komamura said and Jin straightened and started to walk away.

"He's interesting, isn't he, Father?" Koji asked.

"Yes."

"He's pretty strong, too," Koji continued.

"Looks like you've made a new friend."

"Yep," Koji agreed. "Today's been a weird day, but a good day."

"You're still in trouble."

"I am?"

"For playing with your sword on a mission."

Koji gave a whimper-like noise. This was going to be a long lecture...

* * *

><p>Okay, guys, here's Chapter three. I promised it and I owed it to you all. Here it is and please read andor review.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, everybody, sorry it took so long, but here's Chapter 4 of the story, The Ninth Division Child. So, guys, I at least owe you an explanation as to why it took so long. My life's really busy right now. Had to go there, here, everywhere to take care of errands, two funerals, and a wedding. The good news is that that part is over and I can focus again

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4—Captain And Subordinate<span>

This was his office...

The excitement of being named captain had not yet worn away from Jin's mind and he felt quite giddy. Out of all the Soul Reapers in the Gotei 13, how many actually became captains? He had felt this way only once before; when he had achieved Izanagi's Bankai. No... even that wasn't tantamount to the euphoria of being named captain.

Jin walked over to his desk, running his fingers along the top. He remembered meeting both of the previous captains... Kaname Tosen had truly been a worthy leader until his betrayal and Kensei Muguruma was no less of a idol. Both of them had garnered quite a following within (and outside) the Ninth Division. Jin swallowed hard. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to match them.

There was a knock on the door and Jin jumped. He looked to the desk for the captain to answer the knock before he remembered something: he _is_ the captain now. Hurriedly, he moved to the desk and sat behind, clearing his throat and adopting what he assumed was an authoritative voice.

"Enter," he said in a higher pitch than he would've preferred.

The door opened and the lieutenant entered, carrying a small stack of documents in his hand. Without pausing, he walked forward and set them on the desk, sighing as he did so. Jin jerked slightly when the papers slapped onto his desktop. How much work had accumulated in a _day_?

"Captain Narukami, these require just a signature," the lieutenant said. "They're standard forms that come through almost every day. Typical Division upkeep, transfers in and out, and reports from Soul Reapers who had been deployed."

"Okay, thank you..."

_Oh, crap!_ Jin thought. _What's his name?!_

Jin sat there with his mouth open awkwardly and the lieutenant staring at him curiously. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant... Shikagi...?" Jin ventured experimentally.

"_Hisagi_, sir," the lieutenant replied, a confused look on his face.

"Sorry," Jin said, embarrassed. His face started to turn bright red and he fiddled nervously with his fingers. "Just... meeting so many people and so much stuff happening, and—I should know your name. Lieutenant _Hisagi_."

"Please, sir, call me 'Shuhei'," the lieutenant suggested.

"Okay, Shuhei," Jin replied. He reached for the document on top of the stack and immediately found himself bored. It was a report from an unseated Soul Reaper from his own Division about his deployment in the World of the Living, but it seemed so long. Did he really have to read the whole thing?

"How long does all this work normally take?" Jin inquired.

"Depends on how fast you read, sir," Shuhei answered.

"Seems tedious," Jin yawned as his eyes started to scan the paper without really reading it. He signed it at the bottom and reached for another one. "This'll take forever."

"Well, sir, if you like, I could help," Shuhei said. "I did it when Captain Tosen had defected."

"That'll help a lot," Jin stated, exhaling. "Thank you, Lieutenant Shuhei."

Shuhei nodded and picked up a paper from the top of the stack.

* * *

><p>"My eyes hurt," Jin yawned as he signed the final paper. The sun had set a small while ago, and the sound of nighttime was coming in through the open window, heard alongside the nighttime breeze.<p>

"Well, sir, the work's done, but a few of these documents have to go to a few other Divisions," Shuhei said.

Jin looked at him with a slight scowl, but sighed. "Do they have to go tonight?"

"Well, no, but the sooner you—"

"OKAY! Then we'll take them tomorrow morning," Jin said happily. He stretched and stood. "Is there always this much work?"

"Typically," Shuhei said, "and the papers come in at various times throughout the day. Most captains will deal with them in the morning and then have the rest of the day to relax and train."

"Okay, then I know how I'll do it from now on," Jin stated. "Thanks again..." Jin extended his hand awkwardly before the realization that he had forgotten his lieutenant's name once more. "Lieutenant."

Shuhei, who had shaken Jin's hand paused. He sighed and said, "Shuhei Hisagi."

* * *

><p>Okay, guys, a little bit of comedy to hopefully make up for the long wait. Hopefully, from now on, I'll have plenty of time to write and upload these. Please read and review and once more, I apologize.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, everybody, Chapter 5 is here and ready for publishing. Hope you like it. Read and review if you get the chance

As a special note; the person who helped me with this story, , is more than willing to help any author with new ideas for new stories or those who are experiencing writer's block.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5—The Tournament <span>

The next few days passed too slowly for Jin's liking; the days seemed to be dragging by as he became more acclimated to his work, assisted by his lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi. He wasn't sure why, but he had thought that being a captain would be much more... entertaining than just simply signing documents and reading over reports.

Then that changed.

An emergency meeting rang out throughout the Seireitei for captains and lieutenants, ordering them to gather immediately at the First Division barracks. Glad to have the monotony broken, Jin and Shuhei hurried over to the barracks, taking their place in the line-up of captains and lieutenants. Much to Jin's surprise, Koji had attended as well, standing just behind Komamura and beside Lieutenant Iba. When the last captain and lieutenant pair had sauntered in, Captain Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"We face a grave issue," Yamamoto said, "and one that cannot be ignored. My lieutenant has informed me that we are in danger."

"What kind of danger?" Captain Kuchiki questioned calmly.

"We find ourselves running low on funds once more," Lieutenant Sasakibe stated, "and quite frankly, we need some kind of fundraiser immediately. Right now, we've got enough funds for the next week, and that's if we scrape together what little we have in reserve for this kind of emergency."

"Wow, that bad, huh?" Kyoraku mused. "That is potentially problematic."

"So, what kind of fundraiser were you thinking of doing?" Unohana wondered.

"We called you here to listen to suggestions and ideas from each of you," Sasakibe remarked. "Anyone have ideas?"

Almost everyone did, ranging from select photos of the beautiful Soul Reaper women (compliments of Kyoraku, who was promptly quieted down by Nanao) to the suggestion of making wonderful new kimonos (from Ukitake) and gourmet food (from Captain Hirako from the Fifth Division). Of them all, Captain Kurotsuchi had the most interestingly creepy idea. He had seemingly been talking to himself, but he was audible: he was clearly playing around with the concept of actually poisoning the inhabitants of the Rukongai then selling antidote to the infected. Needless to say, it was hurriedly shot down by everyone except Nemu.

"How about we sell good fights?" said someone, and all eyes turned to Captain Zaraki, and it was hurriedly seconded by his own lieutenant, Yachiru. "I say that we have some great fights that we sell to the Rukongai's people. They'd love the idea to see what high-class Soul Reapers can do."

"What would someone like you know of class?" Captain Kuchiki muttered under his breath, though he was inaudible when Lieutenant Yachiru began cheering.

"That's a great idea! Kenny's a genius! He can win a big tournament and save us both!" she squeaked happily.

"Really? That's kind of barbaric?" Captain Hitsugaya remarked.

"You aren't scared, are you, shrimp?" Zaraki growled. "I bet the new kid would love a chance to show us what he can really do."

Jin flinched slightly, unprepared for the suggestion, but it was already out. Everyone was watching him now and he took a deep breath before speaking. "I suppose a... tournament could really interest some of the Rukongai's citizens and could really make some money. I remember when I was in the Rukongai, I had always wanted to see the Soul Reaper captains' powers. Everyone I knew did."

"Does that satisfy everyone?" Yamamoto spoke.

The captains all exchanged looks before Soi Fon spoke. "I think it could interesting."

"I can tend to any wounds anyone takes during the tournament," Unohana noted.

"And if it's necessary for the sake of the Gotei 13, then I, too, shall agree to this tournament," Captain Kuchiki noted.

"Good. I've been waiting to slice you up," Zaraki said with a manic grin.

"Very well," Yamamoto stated. "I shall work out the details within the next two days. This tournament will be held within four days. Dismissed!"

As Jin left with Shuhei by his side, he was soon approached by Komamura and his companions, Koji and Lieutenant Iba—he noticed that the bandage on Koji's hand had finally come off.

"So, Captain Narukami, have you become well acclimated to your new post?" asked Captain Komamura.

"Yes, very much so," Jin replied. "Shuhei's been a major help to me, though it's not nearly as fun as I thought it'd be. It's a lot of tedious busywork."

"The life of a captain is not nearly as glorious as other people think it is," Komamura stated, "but it is still a great position to have... even with hard-headed subordinates, right, Koji?"

"But I mastered the trick, right?"

"That's not the point," Komamura sighed. "You shouldn't be playing with your sword at all, Koji." Komamura's attention returned to Jin. "This tournament seems strangely barbaric, does it not? Senseless violence."

"We do what we have to," Jin remarked. "If we're ordered to fight in a tournament, there's not much more we can do."

"I suppose you're right," Komamura said. He sighed. "Well, I must get back to my Division. Have a nice day, Captain Narukami."

"Same to you, Captain Komamura."

* * *

><p>Okay, everyone. A simple chapter that will lead into a mess of craziness, coolness, and wonderful reading. Enjoy.<p>

And once more, consider speaking to if you need some ideas. Don't be shy


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, everybody, Chapter 6 is here and ready for publishing. Hope you like it. Read and review if you get the chance.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6—Partnership<span>

The announcement of the tournament had Jin on pins and needles as the days steadily winded down. The news of the tournament had spread remarkably quickly, even by gossip standards. Not only did everyone in the Seireitei know the day it had been decided; the news had spread like wildfire throughout the Rukongai too, with many of the Rukongai's citizens queuing up to be one of the first to see a match.

Two days later, as promised, Captain Yamamoto had the tournament rules and regulations worked out completely. His lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, came by, holding a stack of documents in his hand, to be delivered to the many Divisions of the Gotei 13. After being granted permission by Jin to enter into his office, the lieutenant walked in proudly, straight-backed and humble.

"Captain Narukami, Captain-Commander Yamamoto has put together the rules of the tournament to take place soon," Lieutenant Sasakibe said, speaking clearly and calmly, as he put two documents onto the desktop. "He wants to stress to all participants that lethal force is prohibited."

Jin looked over the documents carefully before scowling. "Teams? What does that mean?"

"It was a decision Captain Yamamoto made," Sasakibe remarked. "He has requested that all the captains participating in the tournament choose another captain as their partner. This goes for the lieutenants as well. We will be having two separate tournaments. First, a captains' tournament and then a lieutenants' tournament, both will involve partnerships."

"So, who's my partner?"

"You must choose your partner, Captain Narukami, among those who wish to participate."

"Who's participating?"

"I know that Captains Zaraki and Hitsugaya will certainly participate. Captain Soi Fon is planning to join in as well."

"What about Sajin?"

"Captain Komamura? I do not know," Sasakibe replied.

"Can you find out?"

"I'm sorry, but I have many other things that I must attend to," Sasakibe said. He gave a small bow and excuse himself, leaving Jin's question unanswered, hanging in the air awkwardly.

Jin sighed; he might as well go ask.

He stood, but just a few seconds later, the door opened once more and someone entered. Koji sauntered into the room lazily, looking pretty bored.

"Hey," he said informally.

"I'm a captain, you know," Jin said. "You could _pretend_ that I'm a superior, but I'm glad you're here. I've got a question for you. Is your father—Captain Komamura—going to participate in the upcoming tournament? I need a partner and—"

"That's kind of why I'm here," Koji said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "See, Father's kind of awkward about the whole thing. Doesn't really like to fight, you know. But I want him to be in the tournament because I want everyone to see just how strong he is. So, I wanted you to try to convince him to fight in the tournament."

"Me?"

"Can you?"

"Why me? You're his son; you can do it, can't you? If you can't, who can?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can do it," Jin sighed. "I mean, I'd love to have him as my partner, but if he doesn't want to participate, then—"

"Please," Koji insisted. He gave his best puppy-face, hoping it would work in his favor. "I'd really appreciate it, Captain Narukami."

Jin scowled. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you, sir! You won't regret it."

* * *

><p>"Father!"<p>

Komamura stopped his walk, turning back behind him to face the direction from whence the voice came. Running towards him was his own son, Koji, and—to his surprise—Captain Jin Narukami, who looked more than a little nervous. Koji had barely stopped in time to keep from running over Komamura.

"I thought you were training," Komamura mentioned. "How'd it go?"

"Just fine. Captain Narukami came up and helped me a little bit," Koji lied, "but then he asked about being your partner for the tournament."

Judging by the confusion on Jin's face, Komamura guessed that part of that statement wasn't true. "Koji, I told you that I don't want to be involved in a pointless fight. I'm probably not going to get involved in the tournament. I'm sorry, Captain Narukami, but I think you need another partner."

"I'll do it!" Koji suggested. "I'd love to fight against a real captain."

"You can't," Komamura chided. "Just because you have a Bankai doesn't mean that you're ready to battle against a captain."

"Well, you're not going to do it," Koji said. "Someone has to represent the Seventh Division, Father. If not you, then why not me?"

"Tetsuzaemon has more experience than you," Komamura stated. "He's more equipped to battle a captain, but I still wouldn't allow—"

"Lieutenant Iba doesn't have a Bankai! I do!"

"No," Komamura snapped. "I'm not letting you do that."

"But Father, someone has to be the Seventh's representative," Koji insisted. "If you don't do it, I will!"

"No! I'd much rather do it myself than let you," Komamura said.

"Are you just saying that?"

"No."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Great, so you'll just need to sign-up with Captain Narukami as your partner," Koji said. "I've got some things I need to do back at the barracks. Captain Narukami, meet your new partner."

With a mischievous grin, Koji walked off, leaving both captains to wonder what had just happened.

"Did he just trick us?" Komamura asked.

"Maybe."

"Did we fall for it?"

"I think so. So, are you really going to be my partner?"

"I... suppose," Komamura sighed. "Train hard, Captain Narukami. We've got quite a task ahead of us."

"Yes, sir, Captain Komamura."

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 6 and a little mischief from Koji. Enjoy. The tournament starts next chapter.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, everybody, ready for another chapter? Sorry it's been taking so long, but I've got it ready for uploading.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven—The First Round<span>

This was it; the first round of the tournament...

Jin walked up to the newly (and hastily) made arena with Komamura on his left and Shuhei on his right. Koji and Tetsuzaemon were discussing something behind them, but Jin was too preoccupied with his own thoughts so notice. He was too concerned with the tournament to really pay attention to much.

"Are you ready, Captain Narukami?" Komamura asked in his deep voice, eyes forward as he walked with a noticeably more brisk pace than usual.

"Yes, I think so," Jin replied. "Just a bit nervous, I guess. A lot of people will be watching, right?"

"Many nobles will be observing," Komamura replied, "and from what I understand, they've been making bets as well."

"So, they're trying to decide which captains are the best?"

"I suppose..."

"Then we can't disappoint, can we?"

"No."

* * *

><p>The arena was large and circular, massive and filled with plenty of the Rukongai's citizens. The captains and their lieutenants (along with a few lucky Third Seats—Koji) stood in the middle of the arena at the bottom, looking up at the numerous spectators who were remarkably loud and slightly obnoxious.<p>

Then Captain Yamamoto lifted his walking stick and slammed it back onto the ground at the base of the arena. The sound was almost too loud to have come from just the walking stick and Jin stiffened, swallowing hard. He looked over at Captain Komamura and Koji, who did not look back, although Koji had noticeably been disturbed by the sound.

Lieutenant Sasakibe stepped up beside his captain and cleared his throat before speaking. His voice had been amplified amazingly too; it echoed loudly and was heard clearly by everyone in the stadium.

"On behalf of the Gotei 13, I welcome you to the Captain's Team Tournament and thank you for your patronage. I hope that you all enjoy the spectacle. Do not worry; the Kido Corps has been asked to assist us. For your protection, there is a barrier between the stands and the area where the captains will be conducting their battles. Please, do not leave your seats during the tournament battles. For added protection, the use of Bankai has been prohibited by Captain Yamamoto.

"For the first battle, we have captain of the Ninth Division, Jin Narukami, with the captain of the Seventh Division, Sajin Komamura"—Jin and Komamura stepped forward and received their cheering from the crowd—"against captain of the Eighth Division Shunsui Kyoraku and captain of the Thirteenth Division, Jushiro Ukitake." Kyoraku and Ukitake moved forward and took their applause as well.

Within a few seconds, the non-competing Soul Reapers moved off the field, leaving the two teams alone on the field. Once the other Soul Reapers were behind the barrier, Jin's zanpakuto left its sheath.

"Hate to do this to you, kid, but I don't think I'll just take it easy on you," Kyoraku remarked, withdrawing his two sword. "Tell you what; I won't use Shikai if you don't."

"Sorry, but I fight to win," Jin replied. "Take to the sky, Izanagi!"

The zanpakuto transformed and Kyoraku sighed. "You know, I've got a few years more experience than you, right? You might not win."

"I'll take my chances."

"Okay," Kyoraku said, pulling out both of his sealed swords. "Two swords it is." He waved the two swords and an instant later, they had transformed; two large scimitars with long red tassels. "Bushogoma."

He slashed with his swords, creating a whirlwind and Jin had barely had time to respond. "Royal Crow Blast!"

The blast of energy had met the whirlwind and they dissipated each other almost instantly, leaving the ground bald where they had met. Jin ran forward, Izanagi ready to slash. Kyoraku parried the blow with his shorter sword, ready to slash with his longer sword. Another sword appeared to stop the longer sword and Jin looked up to see Komamura standing over him, blocking the blade. One instant later, Ukitake had come over, his right finger on Komamura's chest, and his left on Jin's shoulder.

"Hado number one, Sho."

Both Komamura and Jin flew backward, narrowly catching themselves as they tumbled through the air.

"Bushogoma!"

Another whirlwind came flying at them and Komamura held his sword upside-down before him. "Roar, Tenken!"

A phantasmal sword, much larger than Komamura's sealed zanpakuto, appeared, slashing through the whirlwind and forcing it to vanish. The massive sword started to follow Komamura's movements as he stabbed the air in front of him. The tip of the phantom blade charged at Kyoraku who seemed unfazed.

"Kageoni!"

He fell into his shadow just as the sword moved over it, Ukitake dodging it just as it passed by him.

"Sajin! Get airborne!" Jin called, jumping. Komamura followed his lead, just as a black blade appeared from his shadow, slashing at his sole. "We can't land," Jin continued. "Captain Kyoraku's hiding in the shadow."

Just as he finished speaking, Ukitake came out of the shadow, scowling.

"If you keep running away, we'll never get this fight over with!" he called. Ukitake flew up to meet them and kept his swords ready. "Irooni; Black!"

He slashed, and Jin barely dodged the worst of it; his haori was slashed at the sleeve and it left a rip from his elbow to his shoulder... Deep and painful. Crimson blood fell from the wound and Jin quickly pointed Izanagi's tip at Kyoraku.

"Royal Crow Blast!"

The orb of energy surged forward... and Ukitake intercepted it. He pointed a sword's tip at it, and one instant later, an exact copy fired from his second sword, which was narrowly blocked by Komamura's Shikai; the massive blade flicked it and repelled it back to the enemies who dodged it, but just barely.

"Second strike; Crow barrage!"

Ten orbs of light flashed out from Jin's zanpakuto, transforming into the familiar ten crows. The crows charged forward and Ukitake held out his sword, catching each of them. Then, his second sword fired off a massive beam of energy, aimed at Komamura. Jin was too slow; the beam connected with Komamura's chest and he fell, Jin following after him. Ukitake followed as well, flying so fast past Jin that he would've made it first...

But with a quick display of Shunpo, Jin appeared in front of Ukitake, putting all of his energy into a powerful kick, aimed directly at Ukitake's head. He felt the kick make contact and Ukitake tumbled back, falling to the ground.

"Sorry, kid," said a voice, and too late, Jin realized that Kyoraku was behind him, ready to slash with Katen Kyokotsu. Jin prepared to take the blow, but a strong fist came, connecting with Kyoraku's side. Kyoraku fell away, flying across the arena to the barrier and hitting it with a loud, resounding thud. Kyoraku fell to the ground and Lieutenant Sasakibe hurried into the field.

"The first battle of the tournament has concluded! The winners are Captains Sajin Komamura and Jin Narukami."

The crowd seemed amazed by the ending, but they cheered nonetheless. Carefully, Komamura and Jin returned to the ground, where they were greeted by their lieutenants, Koji, and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Hurriedly, Isane ushered them off the field, holding her hand to Jin's cut; it glowed with green energy as the would steadily closed.

Once they were in a room—specially designated for tournament injuries—Isane fully healed Jin's cut arm, and checked Komamura's vitals. After that powerful hit from Ukitake's zanpakuto, he had two broken ribs, but Isane said that she'd have the broken bones healed soon. She hovered her hand over Komamura's chest, and the green glow appeared.

Koji whistled. "That was amazing," he remarked, "and I got to say, you two really did a good job. Although, I expected you guys to bite the dust."

"Captain Narukami is stronger than that," Shuhei noted.

"And your father's very powerful too," Tetsuzaemon added. "I had no doubt that Captain Komamura would win."

"Anyway," Jin said, "that was really good. Almost flawless partnership."

"Yes."

"And you know, that's really good for the rest of the tournament," Jin continued. "But, Sajin, I have to say, I really like being your partner." He seemed to be debating doing something. He held out his hand, but withdrew it.

"He wants to do it too," Koji laughed, watching Jin's indecision.

"Do what?"

"Almost everybody's wanted to pet either me or Father when they meet us," Koji stated. "It's just part of the territory of being us."

"I'm sorry," Jin said with noticeable embarrassment. "I've just... I really do like the way you guys look. You're big and intimidating and strong, but you're also kind and nice and smart... It's just... You guys are awesome."

"Thank you, Captain Narukami," Komamura stated. "I am also glad to have you as my partner. You are very powerful."

"But it's more than that now, right? We're comrades by our nature, but I think we're more than just comrades, right, Sajin?"

"How so?"

"We're friends."

* * *

><p>Okay, everyone; Chapter Seven for your enjoyment. Thank you to everyone who reads. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, everyone, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight—Friends or Comrades?<span>

With the tournament's first round over—and given time to recuperate and heal—Jin had decided to take the time to train, enhance his own abilities, and, hopefully, do better next time. Despite the victory, Jin felt as though he could have done better. Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku had been immensely strong. His next opponent might be more bloodthirsty.

With Izanagi released and the gauntlet covering his arm, Jin trained against dummies set up by Shuhei, slashing carefully at them as they were triggered. Nothing less than a fatal strike was used, and no movements were wasted. There were a few he sliced, and others he blew to pieces with Izanagi's powers. But as of right now, fighting against inanimate objects weren't helping much. He wanted a live opponent.

"Shuhei!" he called across the field. "Care to train with me?"

Shuhei, who had been activating the dummies to spring up at the right moment, paused. "Me, sir? I don't know—"

"Soul Reapers need to keep their skills sharper than their swords, right?" Jin countered. "It's important that your skills don't stagnate. As your captain, I order you to train with me!"

Shuhei, taken aback but not disobedient, moved forward, pulling Kazeshini from its sheath but not releasing it.

"Aren't you going to use Shikai?"

"Not yet, sir," Shuhei replied. "If possible, I prefer not to use Shikai. I don't really like the shape of it."

"That's a first; never heard of a Soul Reaper who didn't like his or her Shikai. But as you wish!"

Fifteen minutes into the mock battle, and Jin realized just how powerful Shuhei was without the use of his Shikai. With just a sealed sword and Kido, Shuhei was fighting extremely well, though he was not exactly at a captain's level. He wasn't far from it.

With a bit of tiredness and a slight hunger beginning to gnaw at them both, they slowed down the fight until they had stopped. Jin returned Izanagi to its sealed form and sheathed it, just as Shuhei did with Kazeshini.

"You're really good," Jin said. He had not been fighting as seriously as he could, but that had potentially been an oversight. Shuhei was, certainly, no slouch in his own training. "Glad to see my lieutenant's got some skills."

"Thank you, Captain Narukami."

"Well done, Jin," said a voice. Kyoraku was approaching them, holding onto his hat so that it did not blow away in wind. "Of course, you were holding back, though, weren't you?"

"Well, I was a bit worried about going all out on my lieutenant," Jin admitted.

"It's a mistake to underestimate your opponents. That's what leads to a defeat."

"Did you underestimate me in our match?" Jin questioned. He had wondered how he had so easily defeated Kyoraku and Ukitake with surprising simplicity.

"No, but Jushiro was never one to go all out on a kid," Kyoraku answered. "And I didn't really want to embarrass you in your first battle as a captain. Figured it'd boost your confidence."

"How about a real match?" Jin challenged. "No holding back, no restrictions."

Kyoraku laughed. "Really? Right before you get to your next match in the tournament? After the tournament, I'll gladly test your mettle against mine. Pretty sure you'll be stronger than me in a hundred years or so."

"A hundred years?"

"Don't get discouraged," Kyoraku told him. "Many Soul Reapers take centuries to refine their massive power. What I'm more amazed about is your teamwork with Sajin. You two work like gears in a machine, like natural-born comrades."

"I know," Jin replied, "but I've just gotten lucky to be his partner. As a matter of fact, I had planned to go by and run some battle tactics with him for the next match. With his power and my speed, we're pretty much—"

"There's that youthful confidence that ignores the opponent's skill. Be wary, Jin. You never know what could happen."

"Right."

"Actually, I was going to head over there myself if you want to come with me."

"Sure... Shuhei, why don't you return to the barracks? There's probably some work that needs to be done."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm glad you're doing well," Ukitake remarked as he entered Komamura's office. As usual, the dedicated wolf-captain was working hard with Koji by his side.<p>

"Same to you, Captain Ukitake," Komamura replied respectfully. "I hope we did not hurt you in the match."

"Oh, no, Shunsui and I are fine," Ukitake responded. "Just glad that you and Jin are moving onto the next round. "We're actually really looking forward to watching your next match-up. Quite frankly, I'm very impressed with how prodigious Jin's abilities are. He'll probably outclass us given time."

"Like me?" Koji put in. He had been told them himself.

"The younger generation always outclasses the older generation given time," Ukitake answered. "But, Sajin, what I'm really impressed with is how well you're responding to him. I was worried that there might be a bit of friction between you two."

"How so?"

"Well, I was worried that he might become a replacement for Kaname for you. I'd hate for you to have to go through that again," Ukitake explained. "But I'm glad to see that you're handling it well."

Komamura listened, ears perked at the sound of Kaname Tosen's name. "I've grown wiser, Captain Ukitake. You do not need to worry; I would never look for someone to replace Tosen."

"Okay," Ukitake said, slightly worried by the sudden change in Komamura's attitude. It seemed darker, more foreboding. "Well, in any case, good luck in your next match." He backed out of the office.

"Father, what's wrong?" Koji asked, noting his father's demeanor.

"It's nothing, Koji."

"I know when you're lying. You can tell me."

"It's nothing. I just realized why Captain Narukami and I can't be friends."

"Father, why can't you—"

"We've got work to do, Koji. We should get back to it."

* * *

><p>Apparently, Kyoraku's reason for visiting Komamura was not enough to satisfy Lieutenant Nanao Ise, who hurriedly whisked him away and took him back to his own division to do real work. As he was taken away, Jin absentmindedly wondered if Kyoraku was simply avoiding real work. Yet before he could contemplate it, he soon found himself coming face-to-face with Komamura and his two shadows, Iba and Koji.<p>

"Sajin! I was actually coming to visit you," Jin said, walking over with his usual confident stride.

Komamura nodded. "Is there something you needed, Captain Narukami?"

"No, I was just wanting to discuss some tactics with you for the next round of the tournament," Jin explained. "We did really well, but the next round's going to be much harder, so—"

"While that would be beneficial, I've got some work I need to be doing. I was on my way to the First Division to speak with Captain Yamamoto."

"I'll go with you."

"No, thank you," Komamura said quickly. "I can do this on my own."

"But—" Komamura said nothing as he continued forward. Jin hurried after him, determined. "What's going on, Sajin? Since the first round, you've been avoiding me for the past two days. The next round's tomorrow and we've got to do some kind of strategizing."

"Not right now, Captain Narukami." Komamura doubled his pace and Jin stopped following, confused. He looked after him when a hand clapped onto his shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, Jin," Koji said, dropping the title. "Father has some... trust issues that he's still kind of working through."

"What kind of 'trust issues'?"

"You've heard of the Aizen incident, right?" Iba asked, joining the conversation. Jin nodded. "Well, when Kaname Tosen defected and left him behind, it really damaged his confidence and during his bout with Tosen, he started to develop severe trust issues with people. He and Tosen were remarkably close, but when he left..."

"I see..."

"He is probably drawing parallels between you and Tosen that he wants to avoid," Koji added. "After all, Tosen was captain of the Ninth just like you. The Seventh and the Ninth used to be really close, but since Tosen's defection, the two divisions kind of... avoid each other."

"Yeah, but I'm not Tosen," Jin insisted.

"I know, but it'll take some time to break through Father's shell."

"Well, I don't want him to hate me. We're friends."

"You're comrades, which isn't the same as friends," Iba corrected.

"Then I'll make him my friend," Jin answered, his voice filled with determination. "I'll prove that I'm nothing like Kaname Tosen and I'll show him that we can be more than just 'comrades'."

* * *

><p>Okay guys, here's Chapter 8. Enjoy, my friends. Hope you like it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go, Chapter Nine. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine-Bleed for You<span>

Walking back into the arena beside Komamura had a slightly different feeling than the first time. Somehow, the knowledge that Komamura did not share the same affections bothered Jin, but had not shaken his resolve. He was still determined to change Komamura's mind.

After a brief reintroduction, courtesy of Lieutenant Sasakibe, Jin and Komamura faced their opponents. Across the field from them was Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shinji Hirako. Jin scowled. The two "prodigies" of the Gotei 13 were about to face off... In the back of his mind, Jin had always wondered who was stronger. Himself or Captain Hitsugaya.

"Ready, Sajin?" Jin asked, pulling his zanpakuto from its sheath.

"I suppose," Komamura replied as he withdrew Tenken, holding it before him.

Hitsugaya stepped forward, holding his blade in front of him. His mouth moved, saying something to Shinji before moving forward. Jin had scarcely been able to hold his unreleased zanpakuto before him. Their blades clashed and they were battling, slashing at each other. Within a few minutes, Jin and Hitsugaya had found themselves airborne, fighting feet above the ground.

Then it happened; their blades clashed and a chill filled the air. Jin had not even noticed when Hitsugaya had released his zanpakuto, but now Izanagi's blade was covered ice, a long chain wrapped around it. Jin attempted to pull his blade free, but he found himself locked.

"Wow, you're even stronger than people say," Jin complimented. "A real prodigy."

"Thank you, but you're no slouch yourself," Hitsugaya replied. "You're still holding back, aren't you? No Shikai?"

"I suppose if you're fighting seriously, I should too." The blade began to glow. "Take to the sky, Izanagi..." The ice fell from the blade as the weapon shrank and transformed, shattering upon contact with the ground. With the gauntlet fully formed, Hitsugaya skipped backward, still ready for more combat. Then he did something odd...

He started to move around in a strange circle, moving so quickly that he was hard to focus on. But he wasn't even just moving side-to-side. He was also changing his altitude, moving higher, then lower, until finally, Jin had enough.

"Royal Crow Barrage!"

The ten crows flew out from his zanpakuto, taking flight and aiming themselves directly at Hitsugaya who had to alter his movements. He began dodging the crows but there was something off about how he was moving. Jin watched carefully, but he wasn't sure what was wrong.

Then Hitsugaya charged, blade drawn. Jin brought up his gauntlet to defend... but the slash had hit him in his back, cutting the back of his haori and leaving a shallow cut on his back. Jin had quickly moved away when he felt it, but there was something odd. He was watching Hitsugaya carefully, but how had he moved behind him?

"Quite a nice trick you pulled," Jin chortled. "Didn't know you were that fast."

"Fast?" Hitsugaya murmured, and there was something about the way he said it. Jin scowled; this wasn't a battle of speed. Something else was going on.

Hitsugaya charged again and Jin readied himself to block. Then he considered something...

He allowed himself to drop, free-falling until he saw Hitsugaya slash at the air above him. With another slash, a dragon of ice flashed outward from the blade, and Jin pointed his gauntlet's blade up at it. Jin took a deep breath.

"Royal Crow Blast!"

The dragon and blast met in midair, causing the dragon to explode into multiple shards. Hitsugaya landed on the ground as well, and dashed forward, ready to slash again. He charged once more, but another blade intercepted it; a blade that was large, phantasmal, almost ghostly. The large, ghostly blade seemed to be in the right spot, but Jin did not trust it completely. He wheeled around and blocked, this time feeling Hitsugaya's sword scrape along Izanagi's gauntlet.

Without warning, another sword slashed at Hitsugaya from behind; Hitsugaya had barely dodged it, ducking beneath it and moving far enough that he was out of the weapon's range.

"Thanks, Sajin," Jin breathed as Komamura came up alongside him.

"No thanks are necessary, Captain Narukami," Komamura answered. "How's your wound?"

"Painful, but that just means we'll have to end this fight a bit sooner," Jin replied. His eyes scanned the field briefly. Off to the side, he noticed Shinji Hirako, a strange weapon swirling around his hand. The pommel of his sword was an open circle and he could see a pinkish, mist-like substance that seemed to be falling from the blade. "Can you take care of Captain Hirako?" Jin asked.

Komamura looked over. "I could... but can you handle Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I'll have to try." Jin moved forward, readying himself.

Hitsugaya dashed forward and Jin hurriedly made himself airborne, dodging the attack by moving upwards. No sooner had he started to move did a weird smell—something he couldn't place—worked its way into his nostrils. The world around him seemed to be turning, everything reversing. Jin found himself floating upside down now, hovering above the ground with his head pointed down.

Hitsugaya was coming at him, but Jin hurriedly tried to reorient himself. He flipped himself upright and readied himself to block the blow... yet he felt something slash at his shoulder from above instead of below. He tumbled away from the blade when he felt it, but he could still feel it, starting to pierce his skin. He had barely dodged it in time to avoid a serious blow.

"What's going on?" he asked Hitsugaya. "Why is everything so confusing?"

Rather than answer, Hitsugaya sent another ice dragon at him, and Jin readied himself to defend before he felt an impact at his back. His vision swam briefly and he felt himself starting to drift away from consciousness.

"Damn it, quit playing around with me!" Jin shouted. He held out his zanpakuto. "Royal Crow Barrage—times two!"

Twenty crows flashed out from Izanagi's blade, flying outward. They flew at Hitsugaya, swarming around him before Jin realized something; everything seemed to be inverted. Quickly, he wheeled around, redirecting the crows behind him. They collided with something and detonated with remarkable power. A loud shout told him they had hit something... but that did not sound like Hitsugaya's voice.

The energy from the blast dissipated very quickly and Jin realized something; Hitsugaya was not there! His eyes flashed downward where he saw them. Hitsugaya and Shinji battling Komamura, who was just barely holding back the two captains. Angered with himself for being tricked by such a simple ploy, Jin descended at breakneck speed, rushing downward and aiming a nearly-perfectly timed slash at Hitsugaya who barely blocked it.

"You're fighting me!" Jin shouted. "Not Sajin!" With a forceful push, Jin moved Hitsugaya away from Komamura, trying his hardest to push him back. Another shout rang out from behind him and Jin realized that it was the same as the one he had heard earlier. "Hado 1: Sho!" he bellowed, pointing his finger at Hitsugaya who skidded backward, not loosing his balance.

Hurriedly, Jin turned and saw Komamura, his arm cut open and bleeding. Shinji looked to be about to deliver one final blow, but Jin moved first. Arms outstretched, Jin closed his eyes, taking the slash intended for Komamura across his chest. Everything inside him seemed to scream in pain as the blade made its slash put he put his open palm to Shinji's chest.

"H-hado 31," Jin breathed, his breathing becoming more difficult. "Shakkaho!"

The red orb exploded almost as it was formed, forcing the two of them apart. They both flew backward and Jin felt his back hit a hall before the final shreds of consciousness started to disappear. The final sound he heard was a loud roar before finally a blackness started to overcome him...

* * *

><p>Enjoy, everyone! Here's Chapter Nine and I hope you like it...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys, Ready for the next chapter?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10—are we Friends?<span>

Komamura sat beside the bed in Jin's room in the Fourth's infirmary. The injuries Jin had sustained were... severe, to say the least. Had Captain Unohana not gotten to him quickly, he may have had worse injuries. As far as battles with captains go, this had to be a lucky escape; anyone other than a captain might've been completely destroyed.

"Wow," Koji murmured as he entered. "Captain Unohana said that he'll be fine in a few days, but it was a close call. Even for a captain, it was a pretty bad injury."

"I know," Komamura replied.

"What happened? I mean, you won the match, but—I've never seen you get that mad before, Father," Koji noted.

"I don't know."

"You looked like you were going to slaughter everyone," Koji murmured, fearful. "I've never seen you like that. It was really kind of... scary."

"I'm sorry," Komamura replied. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"But I think it's a nice sign of companionship, friendship," Koji continued, speaking as though he had not noticed Komamura had began talking. "I know Jin's going to like hearing what you did." They were quiet for a moment before Koji continued speaking. "I told him about you and Tosen."

Anger flashed across Komamura's face, but he quickly reigned it back. He did not need to be angry right now; right now, his anger was frightening, even to himself. "Why did you tell him?"

"You know that he has a right to know why you're so against being his friend," Koji stated. A sense of boldness flooded Koji as he continued to speak. "I thought it was pretty unfair to be angry with him when you're really still angry with Tosen. You don't need to scared of friends, and I don't expect you to forget the betrayal anytime soon, but Jin's not Tosen. He's somebody else entirely. He's my friend, why can't he be yours?"

Komamura sighed.

"He was determined to be your friend after I told him," Koji finished. "He wasn't going to let you get away without at least being called your friend once. I think this proves that you do hold him in some high regard."

"Koji, that's enough," Komamura said wearily. "That's enough." He reached forward and put his hand on Jin's shoulder. The boy-captain was still unconscious, but breathing. Absentmindedly, Komamura wondered if Jin was dreaming.

"There's a bright side to this."

"How?"

"You won the match, right?"

"I suppose, but as a captain—who is supposed to be disciplined—I should not have acted in such a barbaric manner," Komamura sighed. "Hopefully, Captain Hirako wasn't hurt too badly."

"A broken arm, and a fractured leg, but nothing the Fourth Division can't heal," Koji answered.

The door to the room opened and they turned. A Soul Reaper from the Seventh had come looking for them. Obviously, she had been looking for quite a distance—she was out of breath and sweaty.

"Captain Komamura, there's some work that requires your attention at the barracks," she said. "I was sent by Lieutenant Iba to fetch you."

Komamura started to move, but Koji was faster. "I'll take care of it, Father. After all, Jin deserves to have his closest friend by his side." Against the messenger's protest, Koji led her out and closed the door behind them, leaving Komamura alone with an unconscious Jin...

...who seemed to be regaining his consciousness. He groaned slightly and his eyes started to move. Steadily they opened and Komamura felt a wave of relief wash over him. Jin smiled weakly and attempted to sit upright, but with a great shout of pain, fell back onto the bed.

"That hurts," Jin wheezed.

"I'd imagine so," Komamura answered. "Besides that, how're you feeling?"

"Like I just got crushed by a Menos Grande," Jin replied. "But I'll live."

Komamura nodded. "Welcome back, Jin."

"Thanks," Jin answered, grinning before a sudden realization came upon him. "Uh..."

"Is something wrong? Do you nee d something, Jin?" Komamura asked.

"Did you just call me 'Jin'?"

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you normally call me 'Captain Narukami'. I don't remember a time when you called me 'Jin'."

"Why wouldn't I? We are friends, aren't we?" Komamura said, his expression softening.

Jin grinned widely. "Yeah... we are..."

"Get some rest," Komamura told him. "You need to focus on healing. I'll come back in a few hours."

"Wait! I've got to ask; what happened with the match?"

Komamura, who had started to walk out of the room, turned back. Somehow, what he had intended to be a short, simple answer turned into a detailed story. He lost track of how long he had actually sat there, in Jin's room, talking, not only about the tournament, but whatever subject the friends brought up.

* * *

><p>Okay, guys. Here you go. Read and review if you want to.<p>

And here's where I have to ask for a bit of help. One of my friends has asked me to do a story for him. He's asking for a Soul Eater fic that revolves around a romance with Free and Joe Buttataki. I'm not good at romantic stories, so I'm asking if anyone wants to do it. Let me know and I'll let him know—He currently doesn't have an account on fanfiction. He had some details that he wanted to be in the story, so I'll send those specific details to whomever wants to do the story.

Other than that, please enjoy the latest chapter and I hope to have another one up again.


	11. Chapter 11

Here you go, everybody. Here's the next chapter.

When I first uploaded it, it didn't upload right. Hopefully, it'll work this time

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven—The Light of Betrayal<span>

Komamura sat on the hill, watching the clouds wistfully. He had not come here in so long, but he felt he should. In front of where he sat were two wooden markers, signs of two final resting places. One for Kaname Tosen's nameless friend...

Another one that Komamura had placed for Kaname himself.

Although, Komamura was not sure why he had come here. He had forgiven Tosen for his betrayal, yet that did not mean that it did not hurt. It would always be painful to know that he had been betrayed by his closest comrade, but he was stronger for it. He might not find another Tosen, but he was content regardless.

He sighed heavily. He had come up here to think, for a chance to be alone, away from his duties as a captain. He had not worn his haori or shihakusho. He had instead chosen to wear a simple kimono, a gift from Captain Ukitake some time ago. He had not worn it in quite some time.

But for now, he was enjoying the serenity, the quietness of the setting...

"Sajin!"

The quietness was broken abruptly and Komamura rose to his feet. Running up the hill, also dressed casually, was Jin, looking as though he had not been in a hospital bed hours earlier. A grin was present on Jin's face and he looked as though he had just won some great prize.

"I was looking for you. Glad I knew you were here."

"How?"

"Koji told me."

Somehow, that wasn't surprising. "Did you need something, Jin? How're you feeling?"

"Much better. Not at 100, but close."

"I'm glad to hear it," Komamura said with a nod. Without meaning to, his gaze had drifted to the graves. He was looking at them with a mixture of guilt and sorrow.

"Koji told me that this is where he was buried," Jin said, walking over. He put his hands together and said a brief prayer before turning back to Komamura. "You might not know this, but I know what it feels like to be betrayed. I.. had a brother who turned against me."

"Who?"

"He was a Soul Reaper," Jin replied. "Atsuya Narukami. A former member of Zaraki's Division."

"What happened?"

"When we were in the field—we had been sent to exterminate some Hollows," Jin explained, "and we were doing pretty well. They weren't even Menos Hollows, but I was glad to be fighting alongside my big brother... but a Hollow grabbed me and I just kind of... froze up. I asked him to help me."

"Did he help?"

Jin shook his head. "He killed the Hollow by stabbing right through me. He called me weak and said that if I can't defeat a few weak Hollows then I deserved to die. I idolized Atsuya, but after that, I couldn't even look at him. If not for another Soul Reaper who was there, I would've been killed..."

"What happened to Atsuya?"

"He was supposed to return to Central 46 for sentencing, but he disappeared," Jin answered. "I don't even know if he's dead or alive. Don't think I'll ever know... I don't know if I'll even care later."

"Jin..."

"But that's okay. I'm stronger because of Atsuya's betrayal. I didn't want to be weak enough to be like that anymore. I forgave him when I realized how much stronger I became because of him."

"I forgave Kaname before he died," Komamura said, "but—" He stopped himself.

"I don't that it will stop hurting when you think of it," Jin said. "But you don't have to hide away from other people. We're here for you. Your Division. Your son. Me. It'll take time to get over the trust issues, I know, but if you'll give me the chance, I'd like to help you break down those barriers."

"Jin..."

"We'll do it together," Jin said, extending his hand. "One step at a time."

Komamura hesitated, but accepted. He gripped the hand in his own, his massive hand almost suffocating Jin's. "One step at a time."

* * *

><p>The next match of the tournament was a few days later, when the combatants had been judged well enough to fight again. Welcoming the crowd was Lieutenant Sasakibe, then Captain Yamamoto.<p>

Together, side by side, Komamura and Jin entered the arena. One step at a time, one foot in front of the other, ready to take on the challenge. They faced their opponents with a steely resolve, unwavering.

"Best of luck, Captains Kuchiki and Soi Fon," Komamura said.

"Thank you, but we cannot lose," Byakuya replied, withdrawing his sword. "As a Soul Reaper who holds my rank, I shall do you the honor of fighting with my full strength."

"I shall return the honor," Komamura said, pulling Tenken from its scabbard.

"Jin, I expect you to fight well," Soi Fon said with such sharpness that Jin flinched slightly by reflex. "You served underneath me. Show me the results of your training as my subordinate."

"Yes, Captain."

"If both sides are ready," Sasakibe announced, "begin!"

* * *

><p>Alright, the next chapter will be the fight. Enjoy the fluffiness.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. Next chapter. Here we go. Enjoy.

Chapter 12 ~ The Final Bout

Jin was first aware of Soi Fon's quick movement, a blur of speed followed by a sharp pain in his stomach as he sailed backward, propelled by the enemy captain's own power. He quickly reoriented himself, but Soi Fon was closing in, leaving no room, no chance for recuperation.

Hurriedly, he brought his zanpakuto up to defend himself, Soi Fon's blade bouncing off the his own. They quickly separated and there were two flashes of light as the zanpakutos were released. They charged at each other again and Jin swung first, but Soi Fon had moved too fast for him to connect; she was behind him now, poised with Suzumebachi for the first strike. But Jin quickly dropped, free-falling to the ground below. He caught himself at the last minute and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Nigeki Kessatsu," he muttered to himself. He had served in the Second Division before his appointment to captain; he knew of Soi Fon's power. But was she really fighting to kill? She was staring below at him, as calm as she always was.

"I don't recall ever teaching my subordinates to run like cowards," Soi Fon said. "You're a captain now; captains don't run from a battle."

"I'm not running!" Jin replied. He pointed Izanagi at Soi Fon. "Crow Barrage!"

The ten crows flew out from Jin's gauntlet, flying upward towards Soi Fon who gracefully dodged each one as they detonated, glaring down at Jin with a scowl. "Is that all? I expected more."

Komamura blocked yet another blow from Byakuya, feeling each strike forcing him back inch by inch. Byakuya was just as relentless and unforgiving as his partner, as emotionally vacant and just as powerful.

"Hado 1: Sho."

Forced back by Byakuya's Kido, Komamura struggled to maintain his footing. He looked up just in time to see Byakuya's zanpakuto split apart, separating into several different shards of metal, each one glowing pink. The pink shards started to surge forward and Komamura could scarcely brace himself as each one scraped by him, slicing into his fur, his clothes, his flesh. As soon as the barrage came to a stop, Jin landed beside him. They were back-to-back now, each one facing an opponent.

"Got a plan?" Jin muttered.

"Thinking of one," Komamura replied. He lifted his sword. "Roar, Tenken!" The phantasmal blade appeared and Komamura slashed; with noticeable ease, Byakuya had dodged it, landing just beyond the reach of Komamura's range.

"Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan!" Jin launched the single pillar of purple energy forward, and it soon expanded into many, all of which were dodged by Soi Fon. She glided and weaved around each attempted strike, showing no signs of effort or fatigue. "Damn it. Royal Crow Blast!"

For a brief moment, Jin was positive that the blow had landed... but that was just too easy. The blast had been evaded and destroyed Soi Fon's abandoned _haori_, leaving its tattered remnants to fall to the ground.

"Utsusemi," he mumbled to himself. He couldn't expect anything less from the Gotei's most skilled assassin. "Sajin, let's try switching. Your strength could match her speed."

"That doesn't mean anything if I can't hit her," Komamura answered. Jin wasn't listening anymore. He jumped over Komamura and dashed for Byakuya, who readily defended the haphazard blow.

"For a _child_, you are quite strong," Byakuya admitted, "but as a captain, you have much to learn."

"You like the sound of your own voice, don't you, Captain Kuchiki," Jin taunted as he was pushed back. "Royal Crow Blast!"

"Danku."

The blast hit the transparent wall and exploded, leaving no impression. Byakuya seemed completely unconcerned. He held his sword vertically in front of him and Jin acted quickly; he recognized that movement. He struck with his gauntlet's blade. The sound of metal echoed within the arena.

"Sorry, but I'm letting you release that sword again," Jin said with a grin.

"Indeed, you are skilled, but it's not enough to bridge the gap between us," Byakuya said. "Come back when you have lived one hundred years longer."

Komamura swiped at Soi Fon, trying to keep just beyond her reach, but still trying to hit her. She danced around him, unconcerned by the sudden change in opponents. She took to the sky and drew a circle in the air.

"Bakudo 30: Shitsusansen."

The three blasts of light flew forward, nailing Komamura dodged only two; the third hit him in his chest, nailing him down to the ground. Soi Fon grinned as she charged, and Komamura quickly lifted his legs to counter. Barely touched by the counterattack, Soi Fon moved back and through brute strength, Komamura broke from the Kido, hurrying to his feet just as Jin skidded along the ground by him.

"Get up," Komamura insisted. "We've still got work to do."

"I can see that," Jin huffed as he got to his feet. "We might need to use Bankai, Sajin."  
>"Bankai's been forbidden by Captain Yamamoto."<p>

"Then fake it," Jin continued. "Make it seem like you're going to. They'll go for you to stop you and that's how we'll bring them down."

"Do you think it'll work?"  
>"No, but I don't have another plan."<p>

Komamura nodded and concentrated... The air grew heavy and Komamura's body began to resonate with red energy. The change was immediate. Soi Fon and Byakuya stiffened, and their eyes narrowed. Within a few seconds, they were charging and Jin moved quickly.

"Crow Barrage!"

He aimed the crows skyward and with a quick wave of his hand, they descended, coming down, aimed at Byakuya and Soi Fon who were so intent on stopping Komamura that they seemed not to notice.

Jin quickly helped Komamura away from the smoke and dust the explosion kicked up. He, himself, was barely standing and in the back of his mind, he knew he should have held back on the explosive energy he had put into the crows. Yet he was out now, and he just needed to focus on Soi Fon and Byakuya. He knew them; a cheap trick like this wasn't enough to take them down.

_"Scatter..."_

The command, remarkably loud in Jin's ears, made his entire body seize. Before he knew what was happening, the pinkish metal shards were coming at him. He felt one slice across his back, then his chest, his side... practically everywhere. His own shouts seemed to harmonize with Komamura's as the blades moved across their bodies and they both fell onto the ground, the blood starting to seep out of them.

Jin had barely turned onto his back when Byakuya and Soi Fon were standing over them, very clearly hurt, but still fighting. Their unreleased swords were pointing down at them in a very clear show of dominance.

"This game's over," Byakuya said. "You've lost."

"You... you'd think so, right?" Jin chortled. He lifted his gauntlet upward and drew on the last reserves of his power. "Royal... Crow Blast!"

The force of the explosion made Jin fall deeper into the ground and Byakuya and Soi Fon went flying back. Jin grinned as the darkness came over him...

* * *

><p><em>This is becoming a pattern<em>, Jin thought derisively as he woke in the Fourth's barracks with Shuhei, Tetsuzaemon, and Koji standing over him. On a bed beside his own was Komamura, who looked to be sleeping.

"Good morning, sir," Shuhei said loyally. "How're you feeling?"

"Peachy," Jin replied sarcastically. "I feel like a punching bag."

"Not surprising," Koji said. "You and Father were really pushed to the limit. Even then, you barely won, if it was even a win. Captain Yamamoto's still debating about which team won."

"Does it matter? The point is that it's the final round of the tournament." Jin coughed painfully and sighed. "How bad was it?"

"Captain Unohana said she'd seen worse," Koji answered.

"That's not reassuring." Jin sat upright, but quickly fell back down. It hurt to move.

"Captain, you should stay there," Shuhei insisted. "The Division's running fine for right now, and it'll be in peak condition for when you return. I just needed to stop in an check on you before I go back to work."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Shuhei," Jin persisted. "Go back the barracks. They'll need their leader."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yeah, go. I don't want the paperwork to pile up."

Shuhei nodded. "Yes, sir," he said as he walked out.

_"You two, don't you have work to do?"_ Komamura's deep voice alerted them to his consciousness.

"Yes, sir," Tetsuzaemon said.

"Get to it."

"But, Father, I—"

"Work is important, Koji," Komamura stated. "I'd rather not go back to see the Division falling apart."

Koji sighed. "Yes, sir. Come on, Iba."

Koji led Tetsuzaemon out and Jin turned his head. "Feeling okay, Sajin?"

"Not at all. How about you?"

"Like complete crap, but I suppose it could be worse. We're alive."

"Yes. We're alive."

"So, Sajin, how do you think we did?"

"We could have won, we could have lost, but I have to say, I'm glad you were my partner for the tournament."

"Really?"

"I could not have asked for a better comrade or a better friend."

Jin's grin widened. "Neither could I..."

* * *

><p>The room was darkened as nightfall came. It was midnight when Jin became aware of a certain presence in the room. Jin's eyes opened quickly and he sat upright. The pain in his body shot up, more dull than before.<p>

His eyes surveyed the dark room and almost immediately, his eyes looked onto a figure, standing in the doorway to the room. The person was masked, hidden, dressed in a silvery cloak that shimmered in the moonlight that filtered into the room.

"Who are you?" Jin demanded.

"I'd heard you'd been made a captain, but I didn't believe it, little Jin..."

Jin's breath hitched... He knew that voice...

Okay, guys, sorry that it's taken so long. I've been really busy, but here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, everybody. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13—Reunion of the Fallen<span>

The darkness of the night outside did nothing to hide the silhouette of the figure against a full, ominous moon. Jin's breath hitched sharply as the memory of betrayal played itself through his mind once more.

"It's you," Jin growled. "You're still alive after all this time, aren't you?"

"Come now, brother," the voice replied. "You don't seem happy to see me, Jin. How unfortunate that I came all this way just to visit you."

"After you stabbed me in the back, why should I care?" Jin countered. "And you're pretty bold to come here with Sajin beside me. There's no way you can handle one captain, let alone two."

"Sajin isn't a problem," Atsuya Narukami replied. "Take a look."

Atsuya snapped his fingers and the lights came on. At first, it was too much for Jin's vision to handle at once, but he was soon able to see clearly enough to notice that Atsuya wasn't alone. Another person, a pale-skinned, skinny youth with azure hair stood by Komamura's bed, the blade of a sword poised right at Sajin's neck.

"Call out for him," Atsuya stated, just as Jin's mouth began to move, "and my apprentice will slit his throat. The dog's not my concern. I've already used my Kido to keep him from hearing this conversation. I want you, Jin."

"Why are you here, Atsuya?" Jin growled, looking back at his brother. Somehow, the fact that Atsuya still wore his shihakusho, in exactly the same way he had before, with no sleeves and a blue hooded shirt beneath. His dark-brown hair was longer than Jin had remembered, falling halfway down Atsuya's back. Atsuya's zanpakuto was by his side, not drawn, but with his hand ready to un-sheath it at a moment's notice.

"That's quite a way to speak to me, especially after I'd gotten you to the position of captain," Atsuya scoffed.

"I earned this spot!"

"Did you really think that Kensei is worthy of his 'promotion' to the Royal Guard?" Atsuya laughed. "A few false facts about the rather ordinary captain and you've been promoted."

"How did you—?

"You ask too many questions," Atsuya said, his humor evaporating quickly. "I came to ask you to join me. I've found a secret, hidden by Central 46 and Captain Yamamoto. There's power hidden within the Seireitei, and as we speak, I'm searching for it with my followers."

"What kind of power?"

"The power that darkness can bring."

"You mean evil power."

"Is it evil or simply misunderstood? When people who fear a certain thing give it a term, they call it 'dark', but simply put 'dark' is not the same as 'evil'," Atsuya noted. "This power can give me what I need to rule the Seireitei!"

Jin laughed, and Atsuya's blade was drawn. The sound of the blade scraping against its sheath stopped Jin's laughter. "You're foolish if you believe you can conquer the Seireitei. Sosuke Aizen tried and failed."

"Sosuke Aizen lacked what I seek. The Hogyoku is weak compared to the Yami."

"Of course you haven't. The Yami has always been hidden away since it's been realized by the Soul King that it's far too much for one Soul Reaper to have. Even when they divided it, it's power still outclassed Genryusai Yamamoto's own."

"Impossible."

"I remember when you used to say nothing was impossible," Atsuya noted. "What happened? Did you lose your sense of wonder when you became Captain?"

"It's my duty to stop you here," Jin growled. "Atsuya, I can't let you—"

"Yashan, if he moves, kill the mutt."

Yashan nodded, putting the sword closer to Komamura's neck. A small speck of blood appeared.

"Here's your options, Jin. You can either join me or die," Atsuya offered. "I'd prefer not to kill you."

"You didn't mind before," Jin noted.

"Things change, brother," Atsuya said calmly. "Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties onboard if you join with me. My followers will each have a part of the Yami to keep for themselves, naturally. I reward my faithful."

"I won't—"

"Don't answer me now," Atsuya said. "I want an answer soon, but not now. Relax and heal. And tell Sajin that he should be a bit more wary next time. Yashan, come. We've work to do."

"Yes, Lord Atsuya."

Yashan moved away from Sajin and touched Atsuya's shoulder. Atsuya winked at Jin and snapped his fingers. There was a small flash of light and Atsuya vanished. Jin took one breath, two breaths, three breaths, before jumping off the bed—a sharp pain surged through his body from the action—and moving to Komamura. He shook Komamura awake. Komamura open his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You're bleeding, Sajin," Jin gasped, putting his finger at Sajin's neck. The wound wasn't deep, but it was noticeable.

Komamura winced slightly. "I'm fine. Just go get a healer."

"Right," Jin said, starting to move out of the room. In the back of his mind, he thought only of Atsuya, those cold eyes that hadn't changed.

And in the back of his mind, he wanted a piece of the power that Atsuya spoke of.

He wanted part of the Yami for himself...

* * *

><p>Okay, everybody. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Alright everybody. I know it's been a little while since I updated, but hope you like the next chapter.

Chapter 14-Obsession

Jin found himself spending more and more time in the archives, searching for an answer to Atsuya's plans. The Yami was not a censored subject, as he had expected, though it was highly difficult to access. One not only had to be of captain rank to see it, but they needed direct permission from Captain Yamamoto and Central 46. Jin looked through the archives for some sort of loophole, anything to avoid detection, but it seemed that the security was airtight. No one was going to find the information without telling somebody that they were searching for it...

Except maybe Captain Kurotsuchi. Jin knew that the strange, painted-faced Soul Reaper always kept secret knowledge hidden away in his labs, but asking him to see it was out of the question. Kurotsuchi would more than likely turn him away and keep a close watch on him afterwards. Jin would hate to think that the creepiest Soul Reaper in history was stalking him.

But harder to avoid that Kurotsuchi would've been Sajin, who seemed to have taken to him even better than Jin had expected. Several times over the next few weeks, Komamura would stop by the Ninth's barracks, inviting Jin to enjoy a leisurely walk through the Seireitei or the outlying hills of the Rukongai. Occasionally, when Jin would refuse, Komamura's sad face would convince him to take the offer, but as Jin became more and more obsessed with finding the Yami, he found himself refusing more often, sometimes even refusing to see Sajin completely. To top it off, Koji would stop by just as often, interested in assisting Jin in his work. Turning down the two of them was difficult, but Jin had to.

He needed to find the Yami.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Hisagi wasn't the first to notice his captain's strange behavior, but he was the first to comment on it.<p>

"Sir, you seem a bit restless of late," Shuhei noted as he entered his captain's office.

Jin, who had been looking through old notes, looked up. He quickly set the notes aside, hiding them in a drawer of his desk. "Sorry, Shuhei. I've been really stressed recently."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Jin found Shuhei's concern annoying, yet pleasant. Perhaps it had something to do with Kaname Tosen's defection. "It's nothing, friend. Just a bit of fatigue. Why don't you... bring me some tea? That would help tremendously."

Shuhei hesitated, but walked out to follow orders. Jin returned to the notes, written before he had even been a Soul Reaper by one Kisuke Urahara. He had copied them in his own handwriting from the archive, but incinerate the papers with a weak Kido when he decided that they were ultimately useless. They seemed to only indicate that the Yami existed, not what it was or where to find it.

The door opened again and Jin used another Kido to push the ashes off his desk before somebody entered. It wasn't Shuhei.

"Captain Narukami," Koji chimed as he entered. "How're you? Haven't seen you in a little while."

Jin's eyebrow cocked slightly. "What're you doing here, Koji? Doesn't the Seventh have a special training day?"

Koji rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, Father sent me to find you. He was wondering if the Ninth could do joint training with the Seventh."

"That's awful short notice," Jin stated. "I can't, I'm busy. I need to speak with Captain Yamamoto soon." He was running out of options; speaking with Yamamoto starting to look like the only solution.

"About what?"

"It's nothing."

_"I know what you're looking for,"_ rumbled a voice and the door flew open as Shuhei led Captain Komamura inside. "May I speak with you alone, Jin?"

Jin hesitated before nodding. "Shuhei, you're dismissed."

"Koji, returned to the barracks and wait for me to return," Komamura ordered.

The subordinates paused only briefly before leaving the room.

"I know you're searching for the Yami," Komamura continued, eyes focused intently on Jin. "That's why you've been acting so peculiar recently, isn't it?"

"I don't know what-"

"You don't have to lie, Jin," Komamura interrupted and Jin noted the hurt tone in his voice. "I know you're looking for it, and I understand that you're starting to become obsessed with it."

Jin scoffed. "How'd you find out?"

"You can't access the archives so many times and _not_ be noticed. Jin, why are you searching for it?"

"You know what it is, don't you?"

This time, Komamura was hesitant. He sighed. "I know it's object of pure evil, worse than Hollows, Arrancar, and I would even wager that, in the wrong person's hands, it could be worse than Sosuke Aizen. It's power dwarfs the Hogyoku's, but nobody truly understands what it is or where that power comes from. You shouldn't want it."

"I don't."

"Then why are you looking for it?"

"Sajin, do you trust me?"

The question rang strangely in the air. "I want to, but you're hiding something. And as a Soul Reaper, I can't just let a threat to the Seireitei go unnoticed."

"It's not about me, but someone's looking for it and I want to stop them. Believe me, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Somebody once told me something so similar to that, not long before they betrayed me," Komamura said.

"Sajin... I don't want to hurt anyone, and I'm not going to fight you."

"Then stop fighting."

"I'm not!"

"You are! You're fighting me now," Komamura insisted. "Just tell me why you're looking for it..."

Jin breathed deeply, eyes focused on Komamura before he finally looked away. "It's about my brother... Atsuya..."

* * *

><p>OKAY, guys, hope you enjoy. Please read and review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15—The Yami

By the time Jin had finished explaining the situation to Sajin, Sajin was quiet and Jin felt as if he was being chastised by the look on Sajin's face. He felt like a low-ranking Soul Reaper again, just as he had been in the Second Division. After a minute than seemed like eternity, the enormity of what Jin had said finally sank in.

"I see," Sajin stated. "I can understand why you would like to handle this on your own, I think."

Jin felt his body unclench as he heard Sajin's reply... then Sajin continued to speak.

"However, I don't understand why you were trying to hide from me," Sajin continued. At first, Jin was positive that he was being scolded again (a bit of him felt like demanding respect from an equal-ranking Soul Reaper), but he soon realized that Sajin was smiling. "Aren't we supposed to be friend who help one another? You and I are more than just comrades, Jin. You don't have to hide from me."

Jin smiled back, relaxing again. "Thank you, Sajin. Truly. And I'm sorry..."

"I've got an idea," Sajin said. "The Yami is a restricted subject, but Captain Kurotsuchi might know something."

"Captain Creeper?" Jin sighed. The nickname had come from another Soul Reaper in the Second Division and Jin made a mental note to visit his old friends in his recently rare free time. Sajin seemed amused by the joking nickname—he let out a small chortle. "I know that somebody like Mayuri Kurotsuchi tries to know everything, but I don't trust him. He's... off."

"I know, but he's more likely to know the information than anyone except, perhaps, Captain Yamamoto," Sajin explained.

Jin sighed. "You're right. We might as well check."

* * *

><p>Kurotsuchi's painted face, twisted expression and golden teeth had always made Jin uneasy, but up close, Jin was repulsed by it. The man reeked of formaldehyde and other chemicals that seemed to linger in the air of the barracks. Kurotsuchi, taking a rare break from his experiments, had greeted them, however unhappily, in his office, Nemu standing off to the side in her quiet, reserved manner.<p>

"Well, well," Kurotsuchi chimed, his raspy voice sending awkward chills down Jin's spine. "Two captains have to come to visit me. To what do I owe the honor?"

"We're looking for something and we think you might have the information we're looking for, Mayuri," Jin explained. Kurotsuchi's expression faltered at the lack of his title. "Have you ever heard of the Yami?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes opened wide briefly, but enough to confirm to Jin and Sajin that he did know _something_. Almost immediately, he shrugged. "The Yami? I've never heard of it."

"Captain Kurotsuchi, while I may not understand _why_ you are lying, I know you well enough to know that you are keeping it a secret. Someone like you who indulges in the pursuit of knowledge for knowledge's sake will hold interest in almost anything," Sajin answered calmly. Kurotsuchi's scowl was slightly pleasing to see; it was nice to know that he had been rattled by the very logic he prized.

"And what if I do know something? Why should I tell you?" Kurotsuchi teased. He smiled his horrible smile and giggled, an odd sound that, while he did it frequently, still did not seem suitable for a Gotei 13 captain. "What could you possibly have that would be worth my while?"

"What would you like?" Jin inquired.

"Something worth studying. A specimen of unbelievable rarity," Kurotsuchi explained.

"Sir," Nemu began, "our Arrancar specimen have reached their limits. We require more should we continue our research on schedule."

"Ah, true," Kurotsuchi admitted, "but I've already everything I think Arrancar have to offer. They are, after all, very similar to Hollows."

They began to converse and Jin felt the conversation very easily drifting away from the main point.

"Mayuri, please, I really need to the information," Jin said, and he hated the begging sound in his voice. "This is about the fate of the Soul Society, maybe even the World of the Living."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

Jin paused. He didn't want to reveal everything, not unless he absolutely had to.

After a few very tense and uncomfortable seconds, Nemu spoke. "Sir, should I prepare a folder with the information."

"No," Kurotsuchi snapped. "I want to know why it's so important to you."

"A Soul Reaper in my division had recently disappeared and we last heard of him seeking the Yami," Sajin interjected. "I want to be sure that I do not need to worry."

"If he seeks the Yami, then we have a large problem on our hands," Mayuri admitted. "The Yami is the manifestation of all of the darkness that once resided within a corrupted soul."

"Meaning?" Jin prompted.

Kurotsuchi's eyes opened in surprise. "Must I spell it out in bright, bold letters for you?! Every soul is made of both good and evil. Typically, when a Hollow is created, the evil is forced to the surface and is the monster that Soul Reapers use their zanpakutos to purify. What the zanpakuto really does is separate the light from the darkness. The light passes to the Soul Society or Hell if they've been evil in life. The darkness, however, lingers and is absorbed by a mystical stone which is meant to hold it for all eternity. The stone is the essence of evil itself. As a consequence, anyone who holds the stone becomes evil as well. However, Soul Reapers are special. As they are the beings that created this stone, they have a certain immunity to its influence. It not only increases a Soul Reaper's power by about a million times, but it theoretically gives them power over all Hollows, even Vasto Lorde."

"Where is the stone?" Jin demanded, somewhat too eagerly.

Kurotsuchi scowled. "It resides in the most evil place of all, in Hell!" Then, he seemed wary. "Are you seeking it as well?"

"No," Jin answered. "I'm just concerned. Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi."

"And who is this rogue Soul Reaper? Perhaps we can find him in the database."

Jin and Sajin who had turned to leave, stopped. They exchanged looks and Jin shook his head. "No. I think we'll be able to find him."

Kurotsuchi snorted indignantly. "Before you go, I hope you understand you owe me. I don't just give away information for free."

"We understand," Sajin insisted. "Thank you once more, Captain Kurotsuchi."

They walked out of the barracks hurriedly, slowing down only once the Twelfth's barracks disappeared behind them. Jin breathed a sigh of relief, looking up at Sajin with a smile.

"Thank you."

Sajin, deep in thought, did not hear. Jin gently nudged him. "Hm? Sorry? I was preoccupied."

"Do you think that it's possible for a Soul Reaper to go to Hell and return?"

"Anything is possible," Sajin admitted. "The problem is making the gates appear and open. Ordinarily, they only appear and open when a sinful soul is sent to the other side."

"Atsuya's patient. He'll wait."

"We cannot afford to wait."

"Which is why we have to make the first move," Jin stated. "I have a plan, but we'll need the Senkaimon opened."

"The Senkaimon?"

Jin smiled deviously. "How much do you trust me, Sajin?"

* * *

><p>Okay, everybody. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, everybody. I know it's been a while, but my internet's been down and it's finally back up. I hope the next chapter lives up to your expectations.

Chapter 16—Follow the Trail

A few weeks passed, but Jin had not lost faith in his strategy. He knew that Atsuya's knowledge of the Yami was probably limited, as he had not even had access to many of the restricted files before his defection. He knew that, eventually, Atsuya would reveal himself.

And he did.

It had taken a short while, but Atsuya's actions were starting to be noticed. First, Mayuri Kurotsuchi noted a strange anomoly—a spike in the amount of Hollows leaving Heuco Mundo. Not long after, he noticed another anomoly—Hollows being executed as soon as they appeared. It had taken a short while, but when he reported it to Captain Yamamoto, an immediate meeting was held in the First's barracks. Knowing that this was his chance to stop his brother, Jin hurried to the meeting, being the second one there besides Yamamoto.

When everybody was assembled with their lieutenants, Yamamoto cleared his throat and spoke, reciting the already-known facts. Then, what he said surprised many.

"I want nobody to interfere with this individual until we know who he is and why he is attacking Hollows."

"What? We're just going to let this random person go on this little killing spree?" Kyoraku murmured in amazement. "Don't we at least want somebody to see this guy's face."

"We have already mobilized members of the Stealth Force to investigate," Soi Fon explained, "and they'll report with any information they happen to have."

"But what if they're killed in the crossfire?" Jin suggested. "What if he kills them because he doesn't want them to report back." They all stared at him and Jin's resolve faltered briefly. "I know I'm a new captain, but I've got to ask if you'll allow me to investigate these anomalies. Lieutenant Hisagi can accompany me."

"Why so insistent?" Yamamoto questioned, analyzing Jin with those same, observant eyes.

"I'm concerned," Jin continued, lying through his teeth, "about the welfare of the humans and souls in the vicinity of the recent Hollow attacks. The Hollows have been appearing in frequent numbers and increasing class as they've done so. It was not so long ago that a Gillian-class Hollow had appeared in one of the sightings."

"The Hollow was not a Gillian," Kurotsuchi interjected. "It just had a strange amount of power that could've rivaled a Gillian."

"That's still worrying," Komamura countered, "simply because whomever is doing this extermination of Hollows has the ability to fight off a Menos-class Hollow. Truthfully, we cannot allow this to simply go unobstructed. We know nothing of who this person is or how this person operates."

"True," Unohana agreed. "Normally, it takes a high-ranking Soul Reaper to be able to defeat a Gillian on their own."

"What if they're not alone?" Jin suggested, "but working in a small group? There is strength in numbers and I've personally helped defeat a Gillian before I was ranked in the Second Division. We had been deployed for that very reason."

"Yes, I selected him to go," Soi Fon admitted, "and the group finished the job successfully and all of them came back with minor injuries."

"And," Jin continued, "I've grown stronger now. Whoever this is, if they can battle toe-to-toe with a captain, they're too dangerous to simply be allowed to roam freely."

"What aren't you telling us?" Captain Kuchiki asked suddenly. They all looked at Byakuya in surprise, but the noble captain did not falter nor did he change his icy stare. "Captain Narukami, you speak as if you have knowledge of who this person is and as though you have some personal stake in this person's capture."

"I have... a theory," Jin admitted, "but it's just a theory until I can confirm it and I can't confirm anything while I'm here in the Seireitei."

"Who do you believe it is?" Byakuya asked.

"I believe... it's a rogue who was once part of the Eleventh Division."

"That can be any number of Soul Reapers," Hitsugaya noted.

"Many Soul Reapers from the Eleventh have left service, just as for any other Division," Ukitake added. "Can you be a little more specific?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I just need time to confirm my suspicions," Jin stated. "I just need your permission, sir." He gave a small bow-like movement directed to Captain Yamamoto who replied with a small hum.

"Unfortunately, I cannot bring myself to trust you if you cannot trust your equals with information," Yamamoto stated after a few seconds of silence. "If I send someone, I will send somebody whom I can trust without question."

"Then send me," Komamura suggested, "along with him."

"No. There is no need to send two captains to handle a single delinquent," Yamamoto intoned. "One captain seems almost excessive."

Jin felt his resolve weaken considerably. Stubborn as he was, Yamamoto's wisdom and intellect made his decisions very difficult to argue against. And, while he appreciated Sajin's attempt to intervene, it was pointless. Somehow, he knew that breaking Yamamoto's will would be as impossible as it was for him to match his physical strength.

"Then why not send my son, Koji?" Komamura offered. "He has proven himself skilled enough to handle himself. Send Koji along with Captain Narukami."

"No, Sajin," Jin sighed. "There's no point in debating this, is there, Head Captain?"

"My decision is made simply because of what has been presented to me," Yamamoto said. "I mean not to alienate you."

"I understand, sir," Jin answered, "but I must ask one more time if you'd let me go. Please, sir, I'll explain everything when I return."

"Why can you not explain everything now?"

Jin did not immediately answer. "Sir, this is something that I feel I have to do. If you can't trust me to do this by myself, then send someone along with me. But I'm going. I just... I have to."

"Should you leave without permission, I will have no choice but to strip you of your rank," Yamamoto warned. "Insubordination is something that simply cannot be tolerated."

Jin frowned then did something he thought he'd never do; he took of his _haori_, and walked over to set it at Yamamoto's feet. "Then I hereby resign my post as the captain of the Ninth Division."

He did not give any of them a chance to stop him. As fast as he could, he left.

* * *

><p><em>Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to throw away everything I've worked so hard to attain?<em>

The question played across Jin's mind as he approached the Senkaimon silently, his zanpakuto sheathed across his back. He had dispensed with his shihakusho, replacing it with the familiar uniform that he had worn when he had been a member of the Stealth Force. He approached the large doors and put his hand on them. He knew how to open them, but was he going to?

_"Jin!"_

The voice came from behind him. He could see Komamura approaching, not smiling, yet not frowning either. Something was draped over his arm, and Jin could see that it was a captain's _haori_... yet Komamura still wore his own. By Komamura's side was Koji, who looked ready for a fight and beside Koji was Shuhei, in his usual stoic manner.

"Don't try to stop me, Sajin," Jin stated. "I'm going this. I have to stop Atsuya."

"I wasn't going to stop you," Komamura answered. "We are coming with you."

"I won't have you lose your ranks because of me."

"There's been a change of plan," Koji explained, his voice bright and happy and cutting through the uneasy tension. "Captain Yamamoto didn't want to lose another captain so quickly, so we convinced him to change his mind. He's allowing us to go with you, on the condition that we report everything that happens while we're in the World of the Living."

"Really?" Jin gasped.

"Really," Komamura assured him. "Jin, we're coming with you. And we'll stop Atsuya together."

* * *

><p>Aw, sweet! Hope you like it. Ladies and gentlemen, please read and review. I really like to know what people think of my work.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Yes, I know, I'm dumb for taking so long, but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 17 ~ Making a Plan

Arriving in Karakura Town just outside of Urahara's shop, Jin first noted the strange feeling in the air. Undoubtedly, Hollows had turned the area into a kind of haunt, and even as the Senkaimon closed behind them, he could feel the presence of several, all across the city and (he hoped was mistaken) a possible Menos-class Hollow.

However, just as the feeling set in, it disappeared and Jin felt another presence, one that was reminiscent of Atsuya's subordinate, Yashan, who had nearly stabbed Sajin in the neck during their rehabilitation at the Fourth's barracks. Was Atsuya sending his servants to kill the Hollows, or was Atsuya here himself?

The door to Urahara's shop opened and Kisuke Urahara stepped out, grinning widely.

"Well, it's been a little while, hasn't it, Captain Komamura?" he said cheerily, "and of course, your Third Seat, although from what I've heard, he's actually been promoted to your own son, hasn't he?"

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Urahara," Sajin replied, detached and businesslike.

"So, you're the new Captain, Jin Narukami?" Urahara remarked. He gave an impressed whistle. "A new kid captain! I'm sure that Captain Hitsugaya's not too thrilled about that." From his pocket, he pulled out a fan and flicked it open, holding it in front of his face. "And Lieutenant Hisagi."

"I take it you know why we're here," Sajin stated simply.

His cheerfulness was subdued, but did not vanish, as Urahara replied. "Yes. The Head Captain already informed me of the current problem and I've already looked into it. Come inside and I'll gladly share what I know."

They followed him inside to a small room where most of them sat around a wooden table. Komamura, too large to be seated, stood off to the side and just as Urahara's two young protégés—Ururu and Jinta—dropped off cups of tea, the door opened once more and a dark-skinned, golden-eyed woman entered.

"I've checked the site, like you said, Kisuke," Yoruichi Shihoin remarked, "but I can't find any signs of the perpetrators beyond small remnant of their spiritual energy. Judging by their powers, I'd say that they are either Vizards or Arrancar, but their powers are definitely some kind of mixture between Hollows and Soul Reapers. Since I haven't been able to watch them in action, I can't be sure which."

"Thank you, Yoruichi," Urahara answered.

"There's more," Yoruichi continued. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a small bag—inside the bag was what seemed to be a piece of whitish plastic. "I found this at one of the sites." She handed it to him and he looked at it carefully.

"I've seen something like this before," he admitted. "It's a kind of bait that, when broken, opens small Garganta through which low-class Hollows can come through. Occasionally, a larger piece of bait could attract a Menos, but that's rare, unlikely."

"So, whomever executing the Hollows has been using this bait to do it?" Shuhei remarked.

Urahara looked up as if he'd only just noticed them sitting there. "I believe so. Though, why they're attracting Hollows is a mystery."

"It's for the Yami," Koji stated before he could stop himself.

"The Yami?" Yoruichi repeated in surprise.

"Impossible," Urahara stated. "Just to get to the Yami means that one has to reach the lowest level of Hell first."

"Perhaps, but it's not impossible. Ichigo has done it before," Yoruichi remembered.

"If it's been done before, that won't stop Atsuya," Jin explained, "and I know for a fact that Atsuya can't—or won't—resist the chance to increase his own power. He's already powerful with Kido, but his zanpakuto—I've never seen him release his zanpakuto. Almost every opponent he's gone against has been defeated with a sealed zanpakuto, hakuda, and Kido."

"He's that powerful?" Yoruichi asked in disbelief.

"No, he's that intelligent. As a Soul Reaper, his strength is unbelievably average. He's mind is his real weapon. That's how he's always been—hiding weakness behind cunning. I know for a fact that he doesn't lay all his cards on the table at once and he'll only release his zanpakuto in the most serious of situations. I've never seen personally."

"So, he's highly intelligent, but intellect is not a perfect substitute for power. He's probably no match for a captain," Koji stated. "I'm sure you or Father could—"

"He's always been stronger than me for as long as I can remember. For all I know, he could've achieved Bankai," Jin remarked.

Koji sighed. "I can't go one minute without putting my foot in my mouth."

"His strength could stagnate if without proper training," Urahara mentioned. "It's possible that he's become weaker than you, Captain Narukami."

"The first issue is getting him to reveal himself," Sajin noted. "He's been extremely elusive and that's a problem for us."

"Not really," Jin said. "I can try to draw him out."

"How so?"

"I spoke with him while we were being treated at the Fourth's barracks. He snuck in with one of his servants and he offered me a chance to join him. My intention is to allow him to find me—"

"Turning yourself into bait?" Sajin gasped. "That sounds a little drastic for a situation that we're not sure of."

"Sajin, I know how my brother thinks. I'm a lose end to him. He practically spilled his entire plan to me, so he'll want to deal with me sooner rather than later. My best guess is that Atsuya will attempt to coerce me again. If I pretend to join him, I'll be able to relay more information to you."

"If he sees through the deception?"

"He'll kill me."

"That's a bit too dangerous," Urahara remarked.

"I agree," Sajin added. "Jin, at the very least, you'll need backup, somebody who can be captured alongside you for added support."

"He wouldn't buy that."

"Captain," Shuhei began. "I think that the actual act of using yourself as bait is not only dangerous but—sorry—half-thought out. What if he kills you regardless?"

"Knowing how Atsuya operates, he'll know that you're my lieutenant and he's already seen Sajin."

"What about me?" Koji asked. "He hasn't met me."

"Atsuya's intellect is his pride. He'll have done his research before risking returning to the Seireitei to recruit me. I think our best is to simply let me pretend to join him. At least then he'll be distracted."

"Well, what if I transformed myself?" Koji suggested. "I'm really good with Kido; I can disguise myself with Kido like I did before."

"Possibly. It's a chance."

"No, I don't want to risk his life."

"I'm a Soul Reaper," Koji stated with pride and, for the first time, he sounded offended. "I live by putting my life on the life. I've already risked my life by following you here. This is just another part of doing my duty."

Urahara closed his fan with a clicking noise that demanded their attention. "Your plan isn't as thought out as you believe it to be, Captain Narukami. Your false betrayal has so many faults that it's hard to know where to begin. I would suggest that we wait and do a little more investigation before we reach a final decision."

"No. I know Atsuya more than anyone! I know how he thinks! Just let me try! I'm the best chance we have!"

They were silent as they thought through his words. Finally, Sajin spoke.

"Only if we can watch you while you try this. I want us to be there in case something goes wrong."

Jin huffed. "You're not going to let this drop, are you, Sajin?"

"No."

He sighed. "Fine. But not too close. You can't jeopardize my plan."

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Enjoy.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Whoo! New Chapter! Here we go!

Chapter 18—Undercover

"So, if we're all agreed," Urahara said, flicking his fan outward once more, "then I believe we're ready to make our move."

"So, Captain Narukami, how're we supposed to draw Atsuya out?" Shuhei asked. "I know we have a plan but are we just supposed to wait for him to find us or are we supposed to go looking for him?"

"That's a fair point," Jin remarked. "Honestly, I think it'd be best to wait for him to show himself. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be found." Jin leaned backwards, staring up at the ceiling in contemplation. "I think we'll need some Gigai for this. Something to keep ourselves hidden so that Atsuya doesn't think he needs to."

"Then I'll go fetch some in the back," Urahara stated, standing. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." He stood and walked out of the room, leaving them seated around the table.

"Don't we want him to find us? Won't he be glad to see us here if he wants us to join him?" Koji asked.

"It's not that simple," Jin corrected. "He wants followers. He doesn't want to be followed and doesn't need to know that we've been dispatched to find him. As long as he thinks I'm alone, he'll have no reason to suspect that I've got back-up. If he knows that I brought another captain with me, he'll know he's being hunted and this plan will never work." He gazed over at Shuhei and Komamura. "You two in particular should remain hidden."

Komamura's ear flicked and he regarded Jin with a mixture of uncertainty and fear. "Why?"

"I know for a fact that he's seen your face, Sajin," Jin continued. "And as a fellow captain, he'll probably be wary of you from the moment he knows you're here. And I wouldn't be surprised if he's already seen Shuhei's face too." Jin's gaze turned to Shuhei, who was scowling. "If he has, then it'll be just as suspicious. However, Koji doesn't have any real reason to associate himself with me. He's not a member of my Division, nor is he of lieutenant or captain rank."

Komamura was about to argue, but Urahara returned, sticking his head in through the door. He looked strangely nervous, yet somehow amused.

"Captain Komamura, you wouldn't have brought the Gigai Mayuri made for you last time, would you?" he inquired.

"No. I did not. Why?"

"That's problematic," Urahara answered simply, entering the room. He dropped one Gigai beside Shuhei and then set what looked to be a stuffed animal on the table. "I've been experimenting with animal Gigai, but since you didn't bring the last one you had… This is all I can give you right now."

A moment of ringing silence followed, broken by Koji's barely-contained sniggering. Komamura's eye twitched as he beheld the dog-shaped Gigai, a low growl emanating from his mouth. He flashed an angry glare at Koji, who quickly turned away, just barely being able to stop his laughter.

"Well, on the bright side, it's kind of adorable," Jin remarked.

"No, it is not!" Komamura snapped. "Urahara, I demand you provide me with a proper Gigai!"

Behind his fan once more, Urahara snickered. "Sorry, none of my Gigai are of proper size to accommodate someone of your stature."

"Actually, this is good," Koji stated. "With Shuhei in his Gigai, he'll look like an ordinary human. In your regular Gigai, you already stand out like a giant. This way, you can hide in plain sight and Atsuya will have even less reason to suspect you."

"Koji…" Komamura began warningly.

"All I'm saying is that this is a stealth mission. _This_ is stealth." He pointed to the Gigai.

"It's degrading for a captain," Komamura snapped, arms crossed petulantly.

"Sajin, at this point, we don't have time to return to the Seireitei to retrieve your old Gigai," Jin explained. "At least give this one a try. And Koji's right, you'll be a lot less conspicuous this way."

* * *

><p>"This is utterly humiliating. STOP LAUGHING!"<p>

Somehow, seeing the small, brown dog talk in Komamura's deep, threatening voice was both hilarious and unsettling. Shuhei, in his Gigai, stood off to the side, unsure if he should allow himself to be amused despite Jin's barely contained laughter and Koji's outright guffawing. Sajin was growling and Koji had carefully placed Jin between the two of them.

"You two should get some distance from us," Jin advised, calming. "The less of us they see, the less likely they'll think we're on a mission. We'll let you know when we make contact."

With a low growl, Komamura turned and flexed his four knees awkwardly, still unused to the new Gigai, to being a quadruped. He started to walk off with Shuhei in tow and Koji, just as they vanished from sight, managed to reign in his humor.

"I'll never let him live this down," he murmured.

"He'll punish you for laughing, you know," Jin warned. "Son or not, he's still your superior and you need to show respect."

Koji nodded, noting the sudden seriousness in Jin's voice. Any amusement he felt was evaporating just as quickly as it had started. Urahara emerged from the shop, carrying two more Gigai.

"Just so you know," Urahara said, "finding a way into Hell is easy. Finding a way out is nearly impossible."

"I know, Mr. Urahara," Jin said, "but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. Once I get close enough to Atsuya—"

"If he's as smart as you say, then he won't let you get close enough for an assassination like you're planning," Urahara warned. "I was once was a member of the Second Division as well, I know how the Stealth Force operates. I know how you're thinking as a former member of the Second Division. I'm warning you that it won't work the way you want it to. What's more, you have the restriction seal on you, don't you? Even with a Bankai, are you sure you'll be able to match him?"

"If his Bankai isn't strong enough, maybe mine is," Koji offered.

Urahara cocked his head slightly. "Open your shihakusho just a little bit. Let me see your chest."

Shifting uncomfortably, Koji eased open his shihakusho ever so slightly, his eyes opening wide when he saw a patch of white fur in the otherwise jet-black color. He picked at it, but the white color remained and he understood.

"You may only be a Third Seat, but the fact that you have so much power is more than enough reason for them to place a restriction seal on you as well," Urahara noted.

"So, my power's—"

"Only a fraction of what it was last time," Urahara finished. "You'll need more than a Bankai and luck to win this time."

"So, what's the plan?" Koji asked.

"We stick to our strategy," Jin answered, "and amend as we go. Hopefully, Sajin and Shuhei won't be too far if we need help." A shift in the air made Jin stop and they all oriented towards the new spiritual presence they sensed. But almost just as rapidly, it vanished.

"If they're killing Hollows, then we just need to find the Hollows first," Koji stated. "If we track the Hollows, we'll find Atsuya or at least his lackeys."

"Unless they're using bait," Jin replied darkly.

"This is all we have to go on for right now," Koji said.

* * *

><p>New Chapter! Enjoy or comment or review or PM me if you like.<p> 


End file.
